The Story of Us
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: This is a Candy Series, starting around half way through Season 3 of the Series and ending far in the future. I wrote this series a long, long time ago and never got around to uploading it here. Rating for a few later chapters.
1. Part 1 An Unexpected Visitor

Title: An Unexpected Visitor

Author: HeavenlyVixen

Rating: PG-13

Series: The Story of Us (Part 1)

Description: Set after Changes - Maria receives a visit from someone unexpected.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but if I did season 3 would have been a hell of a lot better for our candy couple.

Dedication:

_To Sarah - _

_Your work inspires me. You can always _

_make me laugh or cry. Either way you leave_

_me with tears in my eyes._

_Love you._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is a really old series. I wrote this years ago and never got around to posting it here. It was posted at the Candy is Dandy forum but for some reason I never uploaded it here. I don't know if anyone still reads Roswell fic, but it doesn't really matter, this series meant a lot to me, and I wanted to post it here finally. I hope you all like it and give it a chance.**

* * *

Maria walked into her empty house. Her mother was still at work and wouldn't be home for another hour. She felt so alone. She'd never felt truly alone, but now as she walked through the empty house, with no one to talk to, no one to be near, she felt as if she were the last person alive.

She was so exhausted. So tired of thinking all the time, of worrying and being scared. She was too tired to even cry as the emotions washed over her and threatened to consume her. She walked slowly to her room, the task more difficult than it should be. Her body was so heavy. She collapsed onto her bed and prayed for some peace. Just as she started to drift off into slumber she heard a familiar voice call out her name. The sound made her shoot upright, she was afraid, afraid it wasn't real and she was going insane. She looked around her room but saw no one. Maria closed her eyes and let one single tear roll down her cheek unchecked. She jumped slightly as she felt a hand cup her cheek and wipe the moisture away.

"Is it really you? Please tell me it's you?" She asked quietly.

"It's me Ria."

Maria slowly opened her eyes, when she focused on him she flung herself into his arms. He was there.

"Alex." She gasped as she clung to him. He smiled as he rubbed her back like a father comforting his child.

"It's ok Ria. Everything's all right. I'm here to help." He pulled away from her gently and sat beside her, taking her hand in his. "Tell me what's wrong," he whispered.

"I don't know. I'm so lost Alex. I miss you so much."

He smiled softly at her and squeezed her hand.

"I miss you too, but you do know what's wrong and I'm here to help you find your way. So tell me Ria. What happened?"

She looked into his eyes, still so bright.

"I left him. I hurt him. It makes me sick to know that, but I did. I walked away and hurt him."

Alex's soft smile faded slightly.

"I know that. I want to know why."

She looked away from him.

"I couldn't do it anymore. All the crazy alien chaos was just too much. I couldn't deal."

Alex forced her to meet his eyes.

"Ria, please don't lie to me. Why'd you really leave him?" She laughed lightly.

"I never could lie to you... He's going to leave me." She whispered.

"But Ria, he stayed for you, he loves you."

A tear slipped down her cheek, followed by another as the fear she'd been holding in was finally let go.

"One day he's going to realise that I'm not enough, that I wasn't worth it and he'll leave me."

Alex shook his head and attempted to wipe the tears away, it was no use, they just kept flowing.

"If he leaves, I don't think I would be able to handle it. I was getting so dependant on him, maybe I already am, that it would kill me."

"Ria, it's killing you now."

Maria broke down. A sob ripped through the air as she laid her head on his shoulder. Alex pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her and soothe the pain away.

"It's never going to happen Ria. He loves you, I never thought I'd say this about Guerin but he's changed and he's proven that he's worthy of _you_. Now are you strong enough to be loved that much?"

Maria pulled her head up and looked at him.

"I know what you're doing Alex. It's an old trick."

"Is it working?" He smiled that smile that only Alex had. She smiled brightly but it quickly disappeared.

"I don't want you to go. Don't leave me Alex. Please"

He looked at her sadly. "Ria, I'm already gone, let me go."

She looked at him, pain in her eyes. "I can't." She wanted to look away, ashamed at her admission, but she couldn't. She wanted to look at him for as long as she could.

"Yes you can. Look at what you've done. You've got a demo deal. You can do anything Ria, I believe in you. Not even death can change that."

"You believe in me?"

"Always. Now it's time for you to believe in yourself, in Michael. Defy destiny Maria and believe in fate."

She looked at him in awe. Maria reached up and touched his cheek. He smiled at her softy and rose to his feet, taking her hand.

"No Alex, please don't go."

He shook his head. "You don't need me. Just remember this, when things get tough, believe in the love." She squeezed his hand. "Go to New York Ria, take a chance, but before you do you have to go to Michael. You can't leave it like this, life is unpredictable, you never know if you'll have another chance to tell him you love him."

"What am I going to do without you?"

He smiled his smile again, "What you'll always do Ria... Shine... Love you."

"Ditto."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her eyes closed and when she opened them he was gone. She leaned back slowly and curled up on her bed. She closed her eyes and thanked whoever was listening for the peace they offered her in the form of an unexpected visitor.

TBC...


	2. Part 2 Goodbyes

Title: Goodbyes  
Author: HeavenlyVixen  
Rating: PG-13 -R  
Series: The Story of Us (Part 2)  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
Description: Set after Season 3 Episode "Changes". Maria comes to say goodbye before she leaves for New York. Part of a Series.  
Distribution: Heavenly Fan Fiction, Candy is Dandy - if you want; just let me know.  
Acknowledgements: To Sarah, a great Beta and a great friend. It's been a hectic and tiring year and through it all you've supported me. Thank you for all your help and support. I love you, and I apologise for the angst babe. But I've got to lure you to the dark side some how :P

* * *

Michael swung the door open. A mix of emotions ran through him as he stared down at the girl he once called his. She looked innocent, confused and shy. A combination Michael only saw on very few occasions.

"Can I come in?" She asked in a soft voice. Michael remained silent as he stepped aside allowing her entrance. She stepped into the apartment, keeping her back turned away from him. Michael closed the door and rested against it. Maria looked toward him shyly. Michael saw straight through her. He nodded his head as he pushed off the door slightly. His hands reached for the fly of his jeans and he began undoing his pants. Maria's eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing?" She asked unsure. Michael stopped immediately, looking up at her, his expression unreadable, but a fire dwelled within his eyes. Not of lust but of anger. A fire Maria hadn't noticed.

"That's what you're here for isn't it? That's all I'm good for anymore." Maria took a few steps towards him shaking her head in shock.

"No Michael, I came to say..." Maria trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. She didn't have to, Michael finished it for her.

"Goodybe. You came to say goodbye. You're off to New York to be famous. I get it." he spat out disdainfully causing Maria to lower her head in shame.

"Michael, please just.." Maria began pleading but was cut off by an angry Michael.

"What Maria? What do you want from me?" He yelled causing Maria to flinch visibly. Maria raised her eyes to his for the first time since she arrived.

"I want to know that everything's going to be ok."

Michael wanted to laugh. "Yeah well, maybe it's not going to be ok Maria. Actually I'm sure everything will be just fine for you. You can go off to New York, become famous singing other peoples songs, because that's what they are going to want, and who knows maybe hook up with Billy while you're at it. Or better yet fuck any guy who comes along. You'll be fine Maria. You'll move on with your fabulous life, but if you so much as begin to mention anything about us, about Max, Isabel and I then run, because that's all that's going to save you."

His expression was serious. He meant his threat. He turned away from her.

"Michael," Maria gasped shocked. She'd never heard him be so hurtful.

Michael swung back round to face her fiercely. "You don't get it do you? You can go live your life in New York, live your dream but what do I have? You were my dream. I don't even have the stupid quest to go home anymore; I gave it up for you. Maybe I shouldn't have. Maybe I should have got on that ship and left, left you. Maybe you weren't worth it after all."

He looked down, unable to meet her eyes. He knew the words were a lie. But she'd hurt him, the only person he never thought would. Maybe that's why it hurt so much.

"Thanks Michael, of all the hurtful things you've ever said to me, that has got to be the worst." Maria replied trying to hide the tears welling in her eyes.

"What do you think you did to me huh? We're not linked anymore remember, I shouldn't be able to hurt you with mere words. You don't love me anymore so go, get out of here... I don't want you here anymore." Maria headed for the door. Her head down. She didn't want him to see her cry.

As she reached the door Michael spoke again. "You know the worst part? I want to hate you; I want to hate you so bad. But I can't - stupidly I still love you." Maria caught a glimpse of hope.

She turned to face him, pleadingly she attempted to respond. "Michael..."

He interrupted her. "Just leave Maria...and don't come back here. I can't face you anymore." Maria lowered her head, a tear slipping from her eye before leaving the apartment.

As soon as the door closed, Michael picked up the closest object and threw it across the room. It smashed against the wall and Michael collapsed on to the couch. He didn't mean any of the hurtful things he'd said. But they came out before he could stop them.

She was worth it.

He ran his hands over his face before a familiar feeling hit him. He'd been too mad to notice it until now. She hadn't left. He could always tell when she was around; a tingle up his spine alerted him of her presence. It used to be a comfort but now he didn't know how he felt about it. He walked to the door and opened it quietly.

Maria was sitting against the wall, her knees drawn up, and her head in her hands. She was crying.

Michael closed his eyes before he knelt down in front of her. He could never stand it when she cried. It always made his inner voice scream at him to do what ever it took to make her stop. Now it was screaming louder than ever. Michael wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He rocked her gently as she clutched his shirt in her delicate hands.

"Shh, I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, taking the comfort he offered. Slowly he stood up, Maria in his arms, and entered the apartment. He made his way over to the sofa and sat with her still in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Michael." Maria choked out as he rocked her in his arms. He smoothed his hand down her hair.

He pulled back slightly to cradle her face in his hands and look into her eyes. "Please stop crying," he asked softly as he wiped the tears off her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed the tear tracks tenderly. When she had calmed down he asked the question he'd been dreading. "When are you leaving?" She looked down, she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Tonight... I'm sorry."

Michael just nodded. "Then you should go."

Maria wrapped her arms around his neck. She clung to him desperately as she whispered. "I don't want to anymore. I want to stay with you."

Michael held her closely allowing himself to pretend things were back to normal, even if only for a second. "Even if that were true, you have to go."

She pulled back quickly and looked into his eyes. "It is true Michael... I love you."

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I know. But you and I both know that if you stayed you'd blame me for the rest of our lives for ruining your dream." Maria leant her head against his shoulder.

"Come with me." She asked suddenly. Michael smiled, he wished he could.

"I can't. I'd be in the way. I'd hold you back."

"You have never held me back. I'm sorry I made you feel like you had."

Michael looked away from her. "You have to go." Maria nodded and climbed out of his lap. She took his hand as he walked her to the door.

"When I come back, will you still be here?"

Michael looked at her. "Sure. But you're not coming back."

She squeezed his hand in hers as she whispered. "I'll come back to you." Michael raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Reluctantly she pulled away and backed towards the stairs, still clutching his hand.

"Maria... It's going to be ok."

Maria smiled slightly as a tear ran unchecked down her cheek. "I just want you to know... You're my dream too Michael."

She squeezed his hand again before letting go and turning to leave, leaving Michael standing in the door way watching her walk out of his life.

TBC...


	3. Part 3 What I Really Meant to Say

Title: What I Really Meant to Say

Author: HeavenlyVixen

Rating: PG-13

Series: The Story of Us (Part 3)

Description: Why did Maria really go back to Roswell after New York?

Disclaimer: See Part 1

Dedication: To Sarah,

* * *

Maria sat in her New York hotel room; she had just finished a new song. Although there really wasn't much point. The record company only wanted her to sing other peoples songs. Just as Michael had said they would. She put her guitar down and lay back on the bed. She wanted to go home. Everything wasn't turning out the way it was supposed to. But then again, nothing ever did. A knock on her door jolted her from her thoughts. She dragged her body to the door. She didn't want to see anyone; she wanted to go home, home to Michael. Nothing felt right when he wasn't around. Maria reluctantly opened the door.

"Billy! What are you doing here?"

Billy grinned her as he usually did and Maria saw for the first time just what lay behind that grin. Her skin crawled.

"I wanted to see how you were. Can I come in?"

Maria looked at him for a moment. She really didn't want him to come in, but how could she refuse? She stepped aside and allowed him entrance.

"What's this?" He asked as he picked up the sheet music lying on the bed. Maria rushed towards him and as casually as possible took the papers from him.

"It's just a song I was finishing up."

Billy looked interested. He had caught a glimpse of the title and was intrigued.

"When did you write it?" Maria looked up at him and quickly averted her eyes.

"Umm, just before I left Roswell. There were just a few problems I was working out."

"Will you play it for me?"

Maria was expecting the question, but she didn't want to answer it. The song was very personal, something she wasn't ready to reveal to anyone. "I don't know..." She began to respond, but Billy cut her off.

"Come on Maria. I know it must be personal by your reluctance, but it's me, Billy, you can share anything with me."

Maria thought for a minute. The song was about Michael, and she was becoming painfully aware of Billy's intentions. She'd thought she had made it clear that there wasn't anything between them, they were just old friends, but the message wasn't getting through. Maybe the song would convince him that her heart belonged to Michael, she thought.

"Alright. You wanna play, I'll sing?" He nodded and picked up the guitar. He sat down close beside her and began to strum away at the strings of the old guitar. Maria took a deep breath and hoped she wouldn't cry before she began.

_It took me by surprise _

_when I saw you standing there _

_close enough to touch _

_breathing the same air, _

_you asked me how I've been _

_I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine _

_oh but baby I was lying _

Billy's hopes rose as Maria's beautiful voice sang through the music. He had hoped they could have a romantic relationship but her boyfriend put a halt on that plan, but now with him out of the picture and the lyrics she sang to him, his hopes for more between them rose.

_what I really meant to say _

_is I'm dying here inside _

_and I miss you more each day _

_there's not a night I haven't cried _

_and baby here's the truth _

_I'm still in love with you _

_yeah that's what I really meant to say. _

As Maria sang her thoughts drifted to Michael. As the music reached her ears and she faintly registered the lyrics as they sang past her lips one image stayed strong before her eyes. Michael. Her Michael, the only person she'd ever loved. A tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered his shattered face as she broke his heart.

_And as you walked away_

_the echo of my words_

_cut just like a knife_

_cut so deep it hurt_

_I held back the tears_

_held on to my pride and watched you go_

_I wonder if you'll ever know_

Billy didn't notice the tears that slowly made their way down Maria's soft cheeks unchecked. He realised that the lyrics were a little obscure, they didn't really relate to him and Maria and the hope he felt was quashed. He looked up at her and noticed the far away look in her eyes and the tears streaming down her face. He'd lost. She was Michael's. He was never in the game at all.

_what i really meant to say_

_is i'm dying here inside_

_and i miss you more each day_

_there's not a night I haven't cried_

_and baby here's the truth _

_I'm still in love with you_

_What I really meant to say_

_is I'm really not that strong_

_no matter how I try I'm still holding on _

_and here's the honest truth _

_I'm still in love with you _

_yeah _

_that's what I really meant to say _

As Maria sang on everything felt clear. Her mind had been a jumble of thoughts and emotions she couldn't understand and she couldn't make disappear. It wasn't until that moment that the fog lifted into clarity. She thought that she would be happy in New York, following her dream. But she was miserable. She wanted a break from the alien chaos, to be happy, yet she was still miserable. Now as the notes floated into her senses she could see, her happiness was something she'd been denying herself. She had to go home.

_that's what I really meant to say _

She finished the song and turned to look at Billy. He wasn't looking at her but she spoke anyway.

"Billy, I have to go home. I don't belong here."

He refused to meet her eyes. "But you do belong here Maria. He's holding you back, you have to let go, let him go."

Maria fought the rage that threatened to boil over inside her. "I don't want to let go, I don't want to let Michael go. He never held me back Billy, I held myself back. But I came, I tried this and it's not what I want."

He looked at her then.

"It is. It's what you've always wanted. You're going to give everything up for him? He's not worth it Maria."

Suddenly Maria's hand reached out and slapped him hard. Billy raised his hand to his now burning cheek and looked up at the girl who was now standing before him.

"He is worth it. He's worth more than I can ever give and it's people like you who have made him feel like he isn't." Billy looked at her in shock. He stood before her.

"Why Maria? Why's he so special that you'll give up everything you've ever wanted?" The anger rose inside her as they continued to argue.

"It's everything YOU'VE ever wanted. All I've ever wanted was 'something better than Roswell, New Mexico' and for a long time I thought it lay here."

"It does Maria. New York, music, it's so much better than that crappy little town." Suddenly her anger dissipated and she began to pity him. He had no idea what he was talking about, what he was missing.

"That crappy little town is the home of the people I love. It's my home. I'm going back and I think it would be best if you didn't call or write anymore."

"So you're going to throw our friendship away too?" Maria shook her head.

"You did that. You came to Roswell with one intention. You never wanted me happy, you wanted me away from Michael. I just wish I'd realised that before I made the biggest mistake of my life. But I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." Maria walked towards the door and opened it. She looked up into his eyes and with a cold voice she never thought she'd ever use with him she ordered, "Leave. And don't ever come back." Billy shook his head and walked through the door.

Before she closed the door he made one final statement. "You're going to regret this and one day you're going to regret him."

Maria looked him in the eyes and whispered, "I only regret listening to you. Goodbye." She closed the door and ran straight to the phone. She quickly dialled the familiar number. The usual gruff answer greeted her ears and though it usually made her frown, today the sound made her smile.

"Michael. I'm coming home."

_That's what I really meant to say _

_TBC..._


	4. Part 4 Indecision

Title: Indecision

Author: HeavenlyVixen

Rating: PG-13

Series: The Story of Us (Part 4)

Description: After arriving back in Roswell from NY, Michael and Maria have a little talk. Set after WDAMYK.

Disclaimer: See Part 1

Dedication: Sarah

* * *

Maria knocked on the door to Michael's apartment. She'd arrived in the middle of the alien chaos, but she didn't run. A few weeks ago, it would have made her run as far as she could, but she'd come too far and lost too much to stop now. Max had told her that 'Rath' was gone and Michael was back, so she waited until morning before going to see him. She stood before the door ready to knock again when it opened slowly.

Michael stood before her, looking tired and beat. He stepped aside and Maria entered the apartment. Before she could even think, she threw her arms around him and engulfed him in a tender embrace. Michael's arms snaked around her waist, accepting the comfort she offered and giving the comfort she seeked. Maria pulled back slightly to place a gentle kiss on his lips, a whisper that could almost be dismissed as the breeze, before returning to the comfort of his arms.

A few minutes passed before they eventually pulled apart.

Moving toward the sofa they sat beside each other silently before Michael eventually spoke. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said…" he trailed off.

Maria took his hand in hers and smiled softly. "I'm sorry I left."

Michael looked up at her, her eyes pleaded for forgiveness. "You had to, right?" Maria looked at him. He wasn't ready to open his arms and take her back, she'd have to wait.

"Yes."

"Did you have fun?"

Maria looked down. How could she answer that? How could she tell him that all she did was miss him? "I guess," she sighed. "It didn't feel right though."

Michael looked a little puzzled. "Why not?" He asked looking away.

"You were right. They wanted to change everything."

He looked a little disappointed at her answer and refused to meet her eyes. "Oh."

"And you weren't there. Nothing's ever right when you're not there." Michael looked at her, a flash of hope in his eyes quickly vanished as he spotted the same hope in her eyes. Reality seemed to cover the brown depths and fear ran through Maria.

"What do you want Maria?"

"You. I want you. I've always wanted you. The biggest mistake I ever made was listening to that jerk. You're my something better than Roswell; I'm so sorry I ever hurt you or made you think you weren't good enough."

Michael reached up and caressed her cheek softly. "I can't," he whispered. "I can't go back to the way things were, I can't lose you again."

Maria reached up and held his hand to her cheek. "You won't baby. I love you so much. I promise I'll never leave you, I'll never hurt you again."

His hand dropped from her cheek. "But you promised that before Maria. So long ago you promised and you broke it. How can I trust you again? Tell me how, because I want to so badly."

"The same way I trusted you Michael after everything. Because I love you and you love me. I could forgive you for all the hurt you caused, now I'm asking you to forgive me."

Maria took his face in her hands. She leaned in and kissed him passionately, opening herself up to him. Michael was bombarded with images and emotions. She was showing him all the times he broke her heart and how she managed to forgive him, to still trust him. She showed him how much she loved him, trying to prove to him that her heart was true. But he needed no proof, he just wasn't ready yet. The kiss ended and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Michael, so much. I don't want to lose you."

Michael rested his foreheard against hers. "You know I love you. You're the only person I ever loved, maybe that's why you can hurt me so bad, and I can hurt you. I can't yet Maria. Give me time. I can't let either one of us hurt again." A tear slipped from her eye and ran down her cheek. Michael reached up and brushed it away. "Don't cry."

"Why not? I've lost you. From day one we've managed to screw everything up and now I've finally finished it." He saw the pain in her eyes and wanted so badly to kiss it away.

"You haven't lost me Maria; you just have to be patient. I'll come back to you, like you've always come back to me, and I always will."

Maria smiled softly as he whispered the familiar words. "Promise?"

Michael pulled her into his arms. "Absolutely promise."

Tbc…


	5. Part 5 Understandings

Title: Understandings

Author: Heavenly Vixen aka Ally

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: We've been over this. I don't own him... *sigh*

Description: Set during "Four Aliens and a Baby". Part 5 in series.

Dedication: Just keeping the angst going for you babe. :)

* * *

Maria stood in the corner of Michael's apartment staring at the girl who turned her world upside down, more times than she cared to remember. She tore in like a hurricane, destroying everyone's lives in the process. She brainwashed everyone into thinking she was their friend when she was and still is there enemy.

She tried to take Michael away from her. She took Alex away from her. She killed Alex. And here they were deciding whether or not she deserved to live. The answer seemed obvious to her, of course she didn't. But when did it become their decision? When did they start playing God?

Maria gave her vote and watched as if in slow motion her best friend, or at least the girl who used to be, voted to save her. The shock washed through her and she couldn't move. She could hardly even breathe. Anger slowly started to invade her senses. Once again Liz had thrust herself into the limelight, again risking all of their lives in the process.

Michael stood across the room and felt the anger boiling in Maria. He walked towards her and stood beside her. He didn't know why he thought it was a good idea; maybe he thought he could stop her if she tried to do something stupid and violent. Who was he kidding; a part of him just hoped that his presence still had the same effect it once had. He hoped he calmed her just like she calmed him.

Maria sat by the window staring out at the night sky in a daze. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and reached up to place her hand over it.

"What are you thinking?" Michael whispered as he stood behind her.

"Too many thoughts to name just one." She answered dejectedly.

"I'm sorry."

Maria turned to look at him then. "Why?" She asked honestly. Michael had nothing to apologise for.

"I dragged you into more alien chaos, exactly where you didn't want to be."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't be anywhere else... well that's not entirely true. I'd rather be lounging on the beach of a beautiful tropical island with an umbrella drink in my hand and you beside me but hey, you take what you can get." She smiled tying to lighten the mood. Michael smiled, that was his pixie girl. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, feeling the familiar electricity that always sparked between them but had been absent lately.

"Let's get some sleep," he whispered as he took her hand and pulled her over to the floor where a thick blanket lay with two pillows, waiting. Maria lay down on the blanket as Michael lay down beside her.

She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. "I miss this." She whispered not wanting to wake anyone else. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

Michael closed his eyes, losing himself in her touch. "Me too."

Maria ran her hand down his chest and reached for his hand. "I miss going to sleep with you and waking up beside you."

As she laced their fingers together, Michael nodded. "I know.... ditto." Hope flashed in her eyes and he caught it.

"Am I ever going to be able to do that again?"

Michael closed his eyes. "I hope so... but not yet. It's too crazy now Maria."

She nodded. "Our timing is always off." He smiled slightly at that. They did have a history of it. "Can't we defy it again? Can't we be like we always have been and do it anyway?"

"Do you really want to? Do you really want to go back there?" At her silence he continued. "I can't go back. It hurts too much." He admitted. Maria clenched her eyes shut and a single tear ran down her cheek. Michael leaned in and kissed it away.

"I don't want to loose you Michael."

Michael leant his forehead against hers. "You won't. Just give me time. I'm not saying we'll never be together. I'm just saying right now, we can't be. It's not the right time." Maria kissed him softly.

"You gave me time, I'll give you time. Just promise me... You'll come back."

"I Promise... I love you." He whispered as he captured her lips in a deep kiss. A kiss that held passion, love, and promise of a future.

"Good god, you two are becoming like Liz and Max, it's sickening." Kyle whispered in disgust. Michael and Maria had to fight the laughter that threatened to escape them loudly.

"Sorry Kyle." Maria managed.

"I thought you two were better than that." Kyle stated shaking his head. Michael leaned over and smacked him upside the head. "Hey, that hurt... almost as much as listening to you."

Maria giggled into her pillow and turned to face him. "Aww, poor Kyle." She stated demeaningly. "You want some ice for your boo boo?"

Kyle looked over his shoulder at her. "As a matter of fact…" He stated seriously earning himself another smack, this time from Maria. "Wow, she hits hard for someone so little," he said while rubbing his 'bruise'.

"Tell me about it." Michael spoke up from behind Maria. Maria rolled her eyes as the guy's whinged and bitched about little blonde girls beating them up.

"Weak. You're both weak." She laughed before rolling onto her side facing Michael. "I'm going to sleep." Michael and Kyle smiled at each other before Kyle too rolled over and gave himself up to slumber. Michael leaned down and kissed Maria softly on the forehead. She looked up at him and smiled softly before leaning in and kissing his lips tenderly.

"I love you," She whispered as she lowered her head and snuggled against him. Michael smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He closed his eyes when he felt her slip one leg in between his and wondered briefly what would come of them. What would happen if the nagging sense of danger he'd been feeling lately blew up around them? How far would he go to protect her? Would he end up breaking his promise and leave her forever? He hoped his senses were wrong before he finally succumbed to sleep.

TBC...


	6. Part 6 Don't Worry Chapter 1

Title: Don't Worry

Author: Heavenly-Vixen

Rating: K

Pairing: Michael/Maria

Disclaimer: I only own this fic

Description: Will Maria really loose Michael forever? Set during "Graduation". Part 6 in "The Story of Us" Series.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Maria DeLuca stood in front of her house watching as the only person she ever truly loved disappeared into the horizon. Only seconds ago he was in front of her, divulging the secrets of his heart. Secrets she's been dying to discover for over two years. He was leaving now. She'd never see him again. All she could do was stare. She was frozen, tears blurring her vision. A car horn snapped her out of her stupor and she violently jumped. Maria found her legs and ran into the house. She burst open the door with such force that she fell onto her knees in the hallway. A strangled cry ripped from her throat, as she was unable to hold her tears any longer.

Her mother ran to her, fear shooting through her as she heard the painful sob tear from her daughter. She dropped to the ground beside her and gathered Maria in her arms as the uncontrollable sobs racked her body.

"Maria baby, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked on the brink of tears. She'd never seen her daughter in so much pain. Maria looked up at her mother; pure pain etched across her face as the tears streamed down her cheeks and the cries left her.

"H-He's g-gone." She struggled between sobs. Amy was confused as the words left her daughter until Maria's eyes closed and more sobs shook her tiny body.

"Michael." She whispered softly. Maria nodded slightly as more and more unending sobs racked her body and cries left her throat.

Amy took her daughters face in her hands gently and looked in her eyes. "Maria, Maria honey talk to me. Where's Michael gone?"

Maria tried to calm herself down long enough to answer. "He… He's left town. F-For g-good. He's n-not coming b-back." Amy nodded slowly trying to process this information.

"Why? Why Maria?"

Another cry left Maria's throat. "He s-said that t-there was nothing h-holding him h-here."

"I don't understand."

"He-He thinks I d-don't l-love him any... anymore."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because I left him." Amy sat confused as she watched her daughter's heart break in two.

"Maria, Maria, listen to me." Amy forced her to look her in the eyes. "You have to go after him. You have to find him and tell him how much you love him. You can't let him get away. You hear me?" Maria tried with everything in her to stop the sobs still threatening to spill over.

"But I'll never see you again." Amy closed her eyes tightly for a moment before looking back at her baby girl.

"You don't know that. Anyway I'll be happy knowing that you are. I may not have liked Michael in the beginning but that doesn't matter now. That boy loves you and you love him, what more could I ask for, for you? You two are meant to be together, its fate."

Something inside Maria tweaked at her words. "Fate," She whispered. Amy nodded softly at her daughter. "We're stronger than destiny, we're fated."

Amy nodded and smiled softly. "No one and nothing can keep you apart. You've been a fighter all your life Maria, so don't give up now. Not when it really matters, fight for him." Maria looked at her mother and flung herself into her arms, clinging to her for dear life.

"I love you mom." Amy smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"I love you too baby." A single tear left Amy as the reality set in. This may be the last time she held her daughter. She didn't know what had been plaguing her daughter and her friend's for the past 2 years but she knew whatever it was, was forcing them out of Roswell. She knew that she'd never see Maria again and her heart ached. The only comfort offered was that her daughter would be with the boy she watched mature into a man, the man who loved her more than life, more than breath and would give his last for her.

Amy smiled as images of grandchildren she'd never meet, a wedding she'd never attend and a light in her daughter's eye she would never see again flashed before her. A comfort and peace washed over her as it dawned on her that she'd done her job. She'd kept Maria safe, helped grow and learn, and was now handing her over to her soul mate to live the life she was fated for and her daughter's happiness would be her reward.

TBC…


	7. Part 6 Don't Worry Chapter 2

Title: Don't Worry

Author: Heavenly-Vixen

Rating: M

Pairing: Michael/Maria

Disclaimer: I only own this fic. The song is "Don't Worry" by Appleton.

Description: Will Maria really loose Michael forever? Set during "Graduation". Part 6 in "The Story of Us" Series. Underline = Episode Transcript

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Maria stood in the desert surrounded by her friends but she couldn't see them. The only person who existed in her world was Michael. He came back. She couldn't understand why but her heart filled with hope. She faintly registered what they were talking about and took her cue to speak up.

**Maria: **I'm not going back, either.  
**Liz: **No..? (smiles, but wonders...)  
**Maria: **No... my future's here.  
**Michael: **Maria... think about what you're saying...  
**Maria: **(walks slowly over to Michael.) ...I have, and... this is my choice. This is what I want. And... whatever that is in the end, that's what it'll be... but... we're doing it together.

Maria climbed into the van, taking the seat beside him. She laid her head on his shoulder and prepared herself for the long journey ahead and the inevitable conversation between herself and Michael. There was so much to talk about; so many problems to work out and so many things to say to each other, but again it seemed it had to take a back seat to the alien chaos in their lives.

This time though, it didn't even occur to her as she sat and watched Kyle, the boy who had been like a brother all her life, say goodbye to his father forever, recalling how painful it had been for herself. She watched the scenery fly past clutching Michael's hand and waiting patiently.

"Maxwell, we are going to have to stop somewhere soon, we all need a break." Michael spoke up after many hours of travelling. Max shook his head from the front seat.

"No...we can't yet. We have to get more distance between us and Roswell." Michael shook his head and rested back. He looked down at Maria who slept against his shoulder.

"Well, sooner or later we are going to need to shower or this van is going to get extremely small, extremely quickly." Kyle spoke up from the back of the van.

His comment brought a slight smile to Isabel's face. "I'm with Valenti on this one Max."

Max signed in resignation. "Fine, next town we'll stop at a small motel." Michael and Kyle looked at each other triumphantly. They all needed time to process everything that had happened that night. They needed to be alone, however Michael could only think that he needed to talk to Maria and soon.

They pulled over a couple of hours later at a small little road side motel. It reminded Michael of 'the porno version of Aladdin' motel that fateful night. He smiled slightly before rousing Maria from her slumber.

"Michael? What's going on baby?" Maria muttered half asleep.

"We're stopping. We're going to spend the night in a motel." Maria looked at her surroundings and nodded once. She got out of the van and waited beside it for instructions.

"Ok, I got us three rooms. I'm sorry but that's all we can afford so..." Max said as he returned from the office. Michael walked up to him and grabbed a key.

"Well, Maria and I are in one Maxwell. Thanks." Michael took Maria's hand and led her to their room as Isabel and Kyle; Max and Liz went in the direction of their rooms.

_I just needed you to comfort me_

_I know you were just trying to make it right_

_and I don't know that I feel so sure_

_so I've sung this song for you_

_and I just want you to say to me_

Michael closed and locked the door before turning towards Maria. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. Michael leaned down and kissed her gently before moving to sit on the bed.

"You came," was all he said. Maria moved forward and stood before him.

_and all I wanted was to stand alone_

_so is there a place that we could meet_

_and you see this face within your face and I stayed away _

_but now I'm back to hear you say_

Maria moved forward and stood before him. "You came back. Why?"

Michael looked up at her. "I love you. I couldn't leave you." Maria closed her eyes and smiled softly. Oh how she loved to hear those words. "Why'd you come?"

"I love you. I couldn't loose you." She smiled gently at him before he leant his head against her mid-drift. Maria ran her fingers through his hair. "I guess saying I'm sorry for everything I put you through is pretty worthless. But I am. I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, please believe me."

Michael raised his head and looked into her eyes. "I know that baby, I know. I never wanted to hurt you either. I'm sorry I didn't see that you weren't happy. I'm sorry I let your smile fade."

She shook her head. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Maria smiled as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Ditto," Michael whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face against her stomach again. Maria's hands resumed their position in his hair as a comfortable silence fell between them.

A few minutes passed before Michael pulled away and stood before her. He cupped her cheek in his hand and looked into her eyes before leaning in and kissing her passionately. When they pulled apart Michael looked into Maria's eyes and found the girl he'd missed for so long.

"I missed you," Michael whispered softly against her ear.

"I missed you too." Maria replied as a tear slid down her cheek. Michael wiped it away with the pad of his thumb before leaning in to capture her lips again. Maria's arms snaked around his neck as she deepened the kiss. It had been too long. To long without the one she loved, the one she needed. They broke apart and Michael quickly began his exploration of her neck. He wanted to love her, really love her and get to know her body again. It had been so long, had it changed?

_don't worry cause I'll always be there for you_

_in the heavens above_

_don't worry cause I'll always be there for you_

_in the heavens above_

_don't worry cause I'll always be there for you_

_always be there_

"Michael," Maria gasped as he found the sensitive spot behind her ear. Michael smiled slightly against her skin, happy he could still garner that reaction from her. Maria pulled away from him gently and reached for the hem of her shirt. Slowly, teasingly, she pulled the garment over her head and tossed it to the floor. She stopped him before he could return to his sweet torture of her neck. She held his face between her hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

She kissed him softer than ever before and whispered, "I love you." She said it like it was so precious that if it were uttered above a whisper it would break. Michael was floored. Never had he heard her use such conviction or seen such conviction on her eyes. In that moment he knew everything was going to be fine. Maria had come back to him. Michael gathered Maria in his arms and held her, trying to portray the same conviction she'd given him.

"I love you." He whispered against her ear before brushing his lips across her cheek. Maria sought his lips and found them with a passion greater than they'd ever experienced. Clothes seemed to go in an instant, thought neither registered until they lay in a heap on the floor. They lay back against the bed. Michael's lips travelled lower and he teased her nipple with tongue and teeth. Maria moaned and pulled him up to capture his lips again. The tension was growing inside them both and they couldn't wait any longer.

"Michael, please. I need you." She purred. Michael looked into her eyes and positioned himself above her. He ran his hand gently down her body from her shoulder down to her knee. He grasped her knee in his hand and slowly pulled her leg around his body, caressing her thigh as it wrapped around him. Michael leaned in and again kissed her breathless.

Maria moaned his name before locking eyes with the man she loved. Michael slowly entered her, never once breaking eye contact. Slowly they moved together as the sensations built between them, gradually gaining speed, moving into a mutually satisfying rhythm. Michael kept his eyes locked with Maria's, not wanting to miss one emotion that flashed through them. He'd missed looking into her eyes and seeing her, seeing every part of her.

Finally he broke their stare to kiss her waiting lips. A thin sheen started to cover their flushed skin as Maria moved her hips in time with Michael. Together their thrust gained speed, edging closer and closer to satisfaction. Finally Michael reached his hand between their bodies and found the tiny bundle that would send Maria over the edge. Michael kissed her lips and stroked her into oblivion.

With a cry of his name, Maria came undone, clutching at Michael and burying her head in his shoulder. The sound of his name on her lips sent Michael over the edge with her and with a final thrust he collapsed against her, breathing heavily. When he regained his senses Michael kissed her neck before rolling over and pulling Maria into his arms. Maria sighed happily as she draped her arm across his chest and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Michael...are we okay?" Michael looked down at her looking up at him and smiled. She looked just like she did a year ago looking up at him, asking if she'd ever see him again. Her fears never came to be then, and they wouldn't now.

"Yeah baby, we're fine." Maria smiled at him. All she wanted, since the second she walked away, was to have Michael back in her arms. "But we aren't smooth sailing yet." Maria tensed against him and Michael knew she'd misunderstood. "We don't know what's going to happen to us. I mean with the FBI and everything." Maria relaxed slightly as Michael explained.

"It will be fine. We've survived worse." Michael gave her a look. "Ok well maybe not. But we can, we can survive anything." Michael smiled at her. "And now I'm starting to agree with Kyle. We are starting to sound like Max and Liz."

Michael looked horrified at the thought which only made Maria laugh. "I've missed that."

Maria smiled at him. "What?"

"Your laugh," he said as he brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Maria blushed slightly. "You want to know what I missed," Michael nodded, "Everything."

Michael leaned in and captured Maria's lips in a kiss. A kiss that promised a future, echoed a past, offered a heart to the girl he loved and a happiness that no one could deny them anymore.

_Don't worry 'cause I'll always be there for you_

_in the heavens above_

_don't worry cause I'll always be there for you_

_in the heavens above_

_don't worry cause I'll always be there for you_

_always be there_

_in the heavens... for you_

_TBC..._


	8. Part 7 A New Beginning Chap 1

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Heavenly Vixen aka Ally

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: We've been over this. I don't own him... *sigh*

Description: Set after "Graduation". Part 7 in "The Story of Us" series.

Author's Note: A little sunshine through the rain. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Roswell was fading in the horizon. The journey they had embarked upon seemed so much longer than the six months they had been on the road. To the six occupants of that small van, it felt like so many more miles had passed under the wheels than actually had. But now, an end was foreseeable. Maybe they could stop; they could create new lives for themselves in a new town, far from the ties of Roswell and the pain their existence there had brought.

What was once a dream of 'maybe' was now a distinct possibility. For Michael and Maria, life was looking up. Their relationship had been revived and they had found a peace and comfort with each other like none they'd ever experienced. Their love was blossoming and on one rare stop it went the next step.

Michael waited patiently at the window, looking out at the city, while Maria showered. It was raining, it always rained in Seattle. He watched as the droplets of water hit the window and ran down the glass. He should have been worried about the cost of this one night in a hotel room she deserved, but he wasn't. He should have been nervous, but he wasn't.

He'd always thought he would be when this moment came, but all he felt was happiness. An emotion he only felt with her and now he was ensuring a future with the person who became the sunshine through the rain in his life. His hand brushed the small velvet box in his pocket and he smiled. He'd wanted to buy her the ring she deserved but that wasn't possible... so he made it, he'd always been good with his hands.

Maria entered the room and took Michael's breath away. She stood before him, an angel from heaven, in her baby pink silk teddy. Her dark hair cascaded down her back in a mass of curls, the soft light from the bathroom adding a golden glow to her milky skin. He smiled at her as he waved his hand and the room illuminated by the light of more candles than Maria had ever seen. She walked towards him, straight into his open arms.

"What's the occasion?"

Michael smiled before his lips met hers briefly. "Don't you remember?" She looked puzzled so he continued. "I fell for you 4 years ago, today." She smiled as she remembered the day he 'kidnapped' her and stole her car.

"This is definitely nicer than the 'Sultan's Hideaway'." She smiled up at him.

"You deserve the best." Michael whispered as he led her over to the window. She'd always loved the bright lights of a big city. "There's another reason I brought you here." He held both her small hands in his larger ones as he took a deep breath and began. "I love you, you know that right?"

Maria smiled and he couldn't resist cupping her face in his hand. "You're so beautiful." He reached for her hand again. "I always thought that the world was against me. That I had been abandoned down here, and was destined to spend my whole life alone."

He sighed. "I built up this stone wall to stop anyone from hurting me anymore than life already was. And it served me pretty well, until you came along. You had the most amazing smile and light in your eyes that it crumbled from the power of it. You made me feel things I never knew existed. You made me smile. You made me love you, more and more each day. You're the only girl for me, the only girl I want, I've ever wanted. I know I can't offer you much, but I can offer you this... A promise, I will love you for the rest of my days. I will spend every day trying to make you happier than you ever dreamed. I will try to give you everything you've ever wanted, because you've given me all I ever wanted... you."

A single tear slipped from Maria's eye and he wiped it away before he descended down on to one bended knee. "Will you marry me?" he whispered as he retrieved the tiny box and opened it before her. Maria's hand flew to cover her mouth as tears trailed slowly down her cheeks.

"Yes." She whispered breathless as she stared into his eyes. Michael removed the ring from its capture and slid it down her finger. Maria stared in awe. A beautiful large diamond sat in the middle of two emeralds that lay in-between two small diamonds on a band of white gold. Maria through her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist.

"I love you, so much," she whispered against his ear before seeking his lips. They crushed together in a passionate kiss that took their breath away. They pulled apart and Maria couldn't help but look at the ring that graced her finger. Until this moment she hadn't realised how naked the digit had felt without the piece of jewellery.

"You like it?" Michael whispered as his hands caressed her hips softly.

She nodded her head furiously. "I love it. It's beautiful... but, how did you ever afford it?"

Michael smiled devilishly. "I made it."

Maria's eyes quickly met his. "You made it?" Michael nodded once. "How?"

"A little alien mojo," he smiled.

Maria beamed up at him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him swiftly. "I am so proud of you." Michael looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Before lying her down he passed his hand over the bed and rose petals quickly covered the spread.

Maria smiled as the petals rained down on the bed. Michael placed her gently in the middle, among the roses. She beamed up at him and reality started seeping into his senses. They were getting married. She was going to be his forever. He was going to be hers forever. She would be his wife.

Michael smiled peacefully; he was going to marry his best friend. In that moment everything was perfect. Nothing could touch them; no pain could enter their hearts or their worlds. This was their time as the two lovers found themselves at the beginning of the only thing either had ever wanted. Happily ever after.

TBC...


	9. Part 7 A New Beginning Chap 2

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Heavenly Vixen aka Ally

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: We've been over this. I don't own him... *sigh*

Description: Set after "Graduation". Part 7 in "The Story of Us" series.

Author's Note: A little sunshine through the rain. :)

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

So here we are... waiting for happily ever after. There is only one small catch, how will their friends react? Michael and Maria debated telling their friends the good news. They had been met with so many protests all throughout their relationship, the fear that they would face it again was almost consuming. However there was no way around it, protests or none, they had to tell their friends.

So two days after the proposal Michael and Maria sat nervous, looking around at their friends, their little band of runaways. They weren't sure how their news would be received, so they sat and they waited until the appropriate time to make their announcement.

"You two are being awfully quiet." Isabel smiled. Maria looked up suddenly, her mind a million miles away.

"Well we're trying to work up the courage to tell you something." The fear that ran through her blood was displayed to everyone by the look that graced the alien princess' face.

"What's up?" Max asked casually, trying not to sound concerned.

"Well, nothing's wrong so you can release that breath you're holding. It's good news." Michael stated looking around at the concerned faces before looking at his fiancée.

"In fact everything's right." Maria beamed and Isabel sighed, relieved.

"So what's going on then?" Kyle spoke up between shovelling mouthfuls of pancake into his mouth. If everything was alright then there was no need for his breakfast to get cold. Maria took Michael's hand under the table.

"We're getting married." Maria announced happily. Isabel jumped up and hugged her friend.

"That is so great. Congratulations." She stated excitedly. Kyle slapped Michael's shoulder.

"Congrats man, it's about time." Michael shook his head at the person who was fast becoming a treasured friend. However the excitement dulled when it appeared that Max and Liz did not share in the excitement.

"Max?" Michael addressed. Max smiled and stood, walking over to Michael he hugged his brother.

"Congratulations Michael. I'm really happy for you." Michael nodded his head, he was relieved. Liz stood then, a smile on her face and walked over to Maria. She engulfed her in a hug, before pulling away and taking her hands. The two started squealing happily as the guys all rolled their eyes.

"Oh my god," Isabel suddenly exclaimed in a distressed tone. The group looked towards her worried. "We have so much planning to do." Michael and Max shuddered; it was the return of the Christmas Nazi, only worse. Now it was the Wedding Nazi.

The two looked at each other and whispered out of ear shot. "Hail Hitler," causing the two to laugh and have all eyes on them. Michael merely waved his hand toward them to carry on with their conversations as Isabel went into a tirade about dresses, flowers and venues. Apparently, she was the wedding coordinator. Kyle backed away from the girls, heading straight over to Max and Michael.

"Ok, should I be scared?" He asked cautiously.

"Terrified." Michael stated simply as Max nodded.

The date had been set for the wedding. They were to be passing through a small town in North Carolina in 6 weeks, so Isabel was busy calling chapels and pastors to perform the ceremony, calling florists for Bouquets and scanning every dress shop in every town they visited for Maria's wedding dress.

Giving up on the small towns, they would be in New York in 1 week, so they had plenty of stores to hit. She spent every waking moment looking over brochures and her planner, giving everyone a headache. However one day, she didn't. She walked out of her motel room, into the car, and didn't say a word. She didn't pull out her planner once that day, or look at a brochure. Everyone was worried.

Every month she called Jesse, on an untraceable mobile phone. That night she had called him. Everyone knew it, and whatever they discussed, was killing Isabel. Maria couldn't stand seeing her friend in so much pain. They stopped for the night and Maria stopped by Isabel's room.

"Knock, Knock. Can I come in?" Maria asked as she poked her head in the door. Isabel nodded sadly. "What happened hun?" Maria asked sitting down beside Isabel on the bed and putting her arm around her.

"I spoke to Jesse last night." Maria nodded. "He want's a divorce." Maria's heart dropped for her friend.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Maria said hugging her friend. Isabel broke down. Leaning her head on Maria's shoulder and hugging her for dear life as she cried. Maria held Isabel until she stopped crying. "Are you going to be ok?" Isabel shook her head.

"I really don't know. I hope so." Maria held Isabel's hand. She didn't know what to say to her. She couldn't imagine loosing Michael like that. Her heart must be breaking.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Isabel wiped at her eyes and shook her head.

"No I'll be fine. You stay with Michael. Don't ever leave him." Her eyes watered but she blinked the tears away. Maria hugged Isabel one last time before leaving the room. Isabel sat at the window, looking up at the night sky, when she heard the knock. She stood and walked to the door. "Maria, I said I'd be fine." She said softly as she opened the door. "You're not Maria." She whispered.

"No I'm not." Kyle smiled softly. Isabel's eyes lit up for a moment before tears welled again. Kyle stepped into the room, letting the door slip shut, and taking her into his arms. He led her over to the bed and lay down with her. Isabel clung to him, crying into his chest. After a few hours, the crying had stopped and her breathing had slowed as she slept. Kyle watched her for a while, before falling asleep with her. He stayed there, all night, holding her as her heart broke.

After that night, Isabel and Kyle grew closer and closer. Kyle began spending more and more nights in Isabel's room until finally they shared a room. No one said anything, Isabel was finally happy again, that was all that mattered.

Once in New York, the girls separated from the boys for the day. They were on a mission to find the perfect wedding dress. While they were shopping the boys were going to stay in and watch the game. A luxury they'd been denied for a long time. The girls were going to take the opportunity over lunch to have a little girly chat with Maria and they guys were going to talk man to man. They had a few reservations about the marriage and wanted to put all their fears to rest.

"It's ok Maria. We'll find the right dress after lunch." Liz said happily as they sat down.

"I know. I'm not worried. I'll know the right one when I see it." She smiled happily as she picked up her menu. They ordered and once their meals arrived Liz took the opportunity to ask the question that had been plaguing her since she heard the news of their engagement.

"Maria. Can I ask you something?" Maria nodded. "I'm just worried. Are you sure that Michael isn't going to hurt you again? He's hurt you so much before. If you marry him and he puts his stonewall back up again, will you be able to survive it?" Maria looked down. She knew her heart was in the right place, she knew Liz didn't want anything but happiness for her, but she also knew Liz's opinion of Michael.

"He's changed a lot Liz. He's not the same person he was when we met and neither am I. I trust him to never hurt me again." She smiled. "There's nothing to be worried about. I promise." Liz smiled at her friend, happy that she too had found happiness.

"As long as you're sure and you're happy." Maria looked at her two friends, these people were her life.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life. It feels right." Both Isabel and Liz reached for Maria's hands; they squeezed her hand gently and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you." Isabel smiled. Michael and Maria had come along way and fought a lot of battles to get here, they deserved their happiness.

Michael sat glued to the screen. Max and Kyle kept looking at each other sideways. They'd wanted to talk to Michael but weren't sure how to strike up the conversation. Finally Max dove in head first.

"Michael, can I ask you something?" Michael looked up from the TV to Max. He nodded. "I just wanted to make sure, before it was too late, that you were sure about the wedding. That you don't have any reservations."

Michael looked at Max suspiciously. "No. Why?"

Kyle leaned forward. "It's just that I care about Maria. She's almost a sister to me; I've known her my whole life... I don't want to see her get hurt. So if you have any doubts, you have to tell her now, because if you end up hurting her, I'm going to have to kill you." Michael nodded once.

"Look, I understand that I haven't been the perfect boyfriend in the past, I know I've hurt her. But everything has changed since then. I don't want to see her hurt anymore than you." Michael said looking at Kyle nodded once and smiled. He slapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Alright then, it's all good." Michael shook his head. "I just had to lay down the law." Michael laughed. Kyle sat back, satisfied, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What about you Max. Are you satisfied?" Michael asked. Max nodded a smile on his face and the three turned back to the screen, all but the game forgotten.

The girls were on their 5th store and were starting to loose hope when they finally saw it. Maria gasped as she held it up. It was beautiful. A silk bodice, with off the shoulder straps and a beautiful full flowing silk skirt. The jewel incrusted bodice littered the smooth white silk in a soft ruby. The girls rushed over and smiled, it was definitely the one.

The store clerk came over and escorted Maria to the fitting room to try it on. When she appeared, her hair cascading down her shoulders the room was in awe. She looked beautiful. Isabel rushed over and swept her hair up, twisting it into a French twist.

"Well the only decision is, up or down." Maria smiled happily and turned to hug Isabel.

Liz joined them and they all squealed happily. The store clerk smiled brightly as she brought over a beautiful pair of white diamante coated strappy stilettos. The girls gazed at them in awe. Maria sat down and slipped them on. She stood and the package was complete. Maria's eyes watered as she stared at her reflection.

The reality sunk in. She was getting married and she couldn't be happier. However her happiness was soon deflated as she spotted the price tag. Isabel walked up behind her; she'd seen Maria's eyes catch the tag.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. The dress is yours, and those amazing shoes." Maria smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Isabel smiled brightly. "Absolutely."

Maria smiled brightly at her. "I'm getting married," she whispered. Isabel laughed happily nodding her head. Liz came over and took Isabel's hand, dragging her over to a rack of dresses.

"How beautiful is this dress?" She gasped showing Isabel. It was a beautiful ruby, with diamante straps that crossed at the back, a split up to the knee.

"Oh it's gorgeous. Hey Maria," Isabel called, when she turned Isabel continued, "Are you having a bridesmaid?" Maria nodded.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping for a maid of honour. Only I'm having a hard time choosing. You two decide between yourselves." Isabel and Liz smiled at each other and turned back to the dress. Pulling it off the rack the two tried one on each. They smiled brightly as they appeared from the fitting rooms. Maria smiled.

"You both look great. Why don't you both be bridesmaids?" The girls looked at each other and smiled before shaking their heads at Maria. They walked over to her, to keep their conversation private.

"No, you need guests, so we decided." Isabel whispered.

"Yeah, we decided that Isabel should be. You two have grown just as close as you and I. The three of us have and I had you for our wedding. Isabel was left out. It's her turn."

Maria smiled and nodded. "Fair enough."

Liz sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to take the dress off now. Damn!" They all laughed and stood before the mirrors. With peaceful looks gracing their faces, the three walked into the fitting rooms and removed the dresses.

Half an hour later they were heading back to the hotel, the two dresses in hand, when Liz spoke up.

"Oh Maria, you don't have earrings or a necklace." Isabel smiled.

"I'll take care of that. It'll be perfect, I promise." She smiled knowingly as they got in a cab and headed back.

Six weeks flew by quickly and now they faced the night before the wedding. They'd reserved three rooms at a local motel for the night. Isabel and Liz ordered that Maria spend the night with them. It was tradition that the bride and groom did not see each other, so they stood in Michael's room dragging Maria away from him.

Kyle and Max were to share a room so the girls could take part in many girly things, such as facials and manicures, to prepare Maria for the wedding. They ate chocolate and discussed make-up and honeymoon nights that made Liz blush, before heading to bed.

Maria lay in her bed, staring at the sky through the window. Liz and Isabel had fallen asleep at least an hour before. She couldn't sleep without Michael anymore, his arms around her, comforting her and keeping her safe. She stood and walked over to the window, looking up at the sky. Gazing over at her friends, they were in a deep sleep. Maria crept over to the door and slipped out. She crept down the hall to Michael's room and knocked lightly.

Michael lay in bed, tossing and turning. He just felt wrong not having Maria beside him. She'd always been a comfort he didn't want to live without, but now she was a comfort he couldn't live without. Giving up on sleep, he switched on the lamp and looked at the TV. Waving his hand at it, power ran through it and the picture appeared. Leaving the volume down low, he flicked through the channels to find something, anything that would take his mind off Maria. He was about to give up when a light knock sounded at the door. Jumping up, he rushed over to the door. He opened it quietly and smiled.

"Hey you," Maria whispered. Michael stood aside and allowed her to enter. He closed the door quietly and engulfed her in a tight embrace. Maria smiled into his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do they know you're here?" Maria shook her head.

"I snuck out." She whispered. Her breath on his skin made him shudder. How did she still have such power over him? "I can't sleep without you." Michael pulled away gently. Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her tenderly.

"Ditto," Michael led her to the bed and lay down beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours. They need never know you left." Maria smiled and nodded slowly, already on her way into slumber. Michael kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

Time passed quickly and it was soon 4am. Michael looked down at Maria and ran his fingers through her long hair. He smiled and kissed her lips gently. Maria stirred but didn't wake. "Wake up baby," he whispered littering soft kisses across her cheeks and along her jaw line. "Come back to me baby." He ran his hand up and down her arm. Slowly her eyes opened and she smiled softly. "It's time to go."

She shook her head. "I don't want to."

Michael kissed her deeply. "I know. It won't be long. I'll see you this afternoon." Maria nodded and sat up. She pulled Michael into a hug, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you." She whispered against his neck. Pulling back she kissed him with all the passion she had. When she pulled away Michael was breathless. Maria stood from the bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and passed when she heard his voice.

"I love you too." Maria smiled and closed the door, creeping back to her room she couldn't help but skip slightly. She never thought she'd be here, and here was happier than she'd ever dreamed.

Maria sat in front of the mirror looking at her reflection, Isabel behind her. They were deciding what to do with her hair. Anything was possible.

"What do you want Maria?" Maria shook her head.

"I don't know... actually, can you make it blonde again?" Isabel smiled and ran her fingers through Maria's hair. Maria watched in awe as her dark locks were replaced with beautiful blonde curls. "Wow."

"I was just thinking about how Michael stared at you when your hair looked like this." Isabel smiled.

"He stared?" Maria smiled brightly. Isabel nodded.

"He couldn't take his eyes off you. He would sit there and watch you for hours. Nothing could break his stare." Maria reached up and placed her hand over Isabel's that rested on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Maria needed to hear that. It was a really hard time for them back then, her heart was broken, she'd always wondered if he still cared, still loved as much as she did. Isabel's assurance blew away any possible lingering doubt she'd ever experienced. Isabel smiled.

"Do you want it up or down?" Isabel asked twirling the long blonde hair between her fingers.

"What did you have in mind?" Maria smiled. Isabel caught Maria's hair and twisted it up leaving loose tendrils cascading down her face. It looked amazing. Isabel waved her hand over the design and tiny white roses decorated the hair style. It was perfect. Maria gasped when it was finished. She'd never seen anything quite like it, it was beautiful. "Thank you." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Isabel smiled and took her hand.

"Now, make up." The girls giggled as Isabel waved her hands over Maria's hands and face completing the make up and polish. When she was finished Liz brought the dress over. They helped her into it and stood around her as they gazed at her reflection. She looked like a goddess. "Michael is going to die."

Maria laughed. "Let's hope not." Liz and Isabel ran off to get dressed quickly. The two emerged and walked over to Maria, who was still standing in front of the mirror.

"I almost forgot something." Isabel smiled. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a velvet box. "I've had this with me since New York. It's my gift. I hope you like it." Isabel opened the box and displayed its contents to Maria. Maria gasped and ran her fingers along the diamonds. Isabel pulled out the necklace and put it on Maria. Maria looked in awe as the necklace accentuated the dress perfectly. It was a thin white gold chain with a drop ruby and diamond pendant.

Liz stepped forward. "And it wouldn't be complete without earrings." She opened a small velvet box to reveal matching drop earrings. "Congratulations Maria." Maria gasped and put them on. She looked at her reflection and couldn't stop the tears the fell down her cheeks. She turned towards her friends and wrapped her arms around them.

"Thank you," she whispered "I will never be able to thank you enough or express how much I love you all. You're my family." She smiled as she tried to wipe the tears away. She turned and saw that her make up was streaked. She frowned. "I'm sorry Iz." Isabel laughed and waved her hand over Maria's face.

"All fixed Maria. No problem... Now we have to be going." Liz opened the door and called for Isabel. Max was standing in front of a limo. "Max?" Max smiled and walked towards them.

"A gift from Michael," He said and took Liz's hand. "He and Kyle are already at the chapel. Liz and I will take the SUV." Isabel nodded and walked into the room.

"Maria. You're chariot waits." Maria laughed as she looked at her reflection one last time.

"I wouldn't exactly call the SUV a chariot but ok. Can you help me clasp my shoe?" Isabel rushed towards her and bent before her. She clasped the buckle on the thin diamante strap and stood before her.

"You might be surprised." She led Maria to the door and stood behind her as Maria's eyes fell on the long white limo.

"What?" She was in shock. Isabel smiled as the chauffer opened the door for Maria. She waved as the SUV pulled out of the parking lot with Liz and Max.

"A gift from Michael," she smiled. Maria shook her head in disbelief. The two entered the limo and drove to the chapel in silence.

Michael stood before the alter of the small chapel and took a deep breath. He was nervous. He was afraid he was going to stuff up someday down the line and won't be able to fix it. He was afraid he'd loose the family he'd always wanted and was being given today. He held his breath and turned towards the door when the music started. Isabel appeared and Michael could hear the sharp intake of breath his best man had taken. Isabel smiled at him and nodded once as she took her position.

Michael took another deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew when she'd stepped into sight; he could feel it and he immediately opened his eyes. She took his breath away. She walked towards him, a vision in white, and a beautiful white and red rose bouquet in her hands. She smiled softly at him, her eyes glued to his. She floated down the aisle to the pull in his eyes. When she reached him she took his hand and he was overwhelmed with the need to kiss her. The Chaplin smiled and leaned towards the two.

"We haven't come to that part yet." Kyle tried not to laugh as Michael pulled away and looked down like a little boy who had just been scolded. Liz and Max sat hand in hand watching the ceremony that flew by quickly. "Michael and Maria have prepared their own vows." The Chaplin nodded at Michael who began.

"You are my light. The light that leads me home, home to your arms. Home to a love that has never faulted, never strayed. Your light guided me through good times and bad. Today, I vow to keep that light in you burning strong for the rest of your days. To in return be your light as you have been mine. Everything in me belongs to you. Forever."

Michael slipped a band of white gold on her finger. Maria's eyes watered and a tear escaped as Michael opened his heart willingly in front of their friends. Michael reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Maria." The Chaplin looked towards Maria. Maria squeezed Michael's hand.

"My legs move, because of you. My feet dance, because of you. My heart beats, my lungs breathe, my mind thinks all because of you. And I shall love because of you. I've loved you my whole life. A love that has only grown stronger and stronger, no matter how hard we tried to fight it, but I will never fight it again. I will love you with my whole heart, with my soul, with my last breath. I promise to you today that that love will never waver, it will only continue to grow stronger for the rest of our days." She finished and ran the band down his finger.

The Chaplin pronounced them husband and wife and Maria couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Now you may kiss the bride." He smiled; Michael turned towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling Maria against his chest.

"I love you," he whispered as his lips descended onto hers in a deep kiss. He left her breathless. Maria rested her forehead against Michael's and smiled.

"I love you too."

TBC...


	10. Part 7 A New Beginning Chap 3

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Heavenly Vixen aka Ally

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: We've been over this. I don't own him... *sigh*. The Song is by Fisher.

Description: Set after "Graduation". Part 7 in "The Story of Us" series.

Author's Note: A little sunshine through the rain. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Michael sighed as he leant back against the seat of the hired limo. He looked over when he felt her soft hand slip into his. Michael couldn't help but smile as his eyes were greeted with his beautiful wife. They did it. They really did it. If you'd asked him 4 years ago if he'd ever marry, he would have said no way. 3 years ago he would have still said no, but he secretly would have wanted it. 2 years ago, it seemed like a wonderful dream that maybe, one day would be realised. But now it was reality, and reality was a dream coming true.

"I love you." He never understood why it was always a whisper; even more that it had been so hard so long ago to say it at all. Now it was so easy to look into her smiling eyes and whisper the confessions of his heart.

"I love you too." Her soft whisper always warmed his heart and made it soar. It always left him feeling safe, warm and with an overwhelming desire to kiss her. He leaned in and captured her lips. His hand came to rest on her cheek, the pad of his thumb caressing the soft skin.

"You're mine. Forever." He whispered against her lips.

"Forever," she whispered back, so softly, before her tongue snaked out to run across his lips. Michael's mind went blank as he was swept away in the passion of her kiss. They didn't have much. It was a sweet, little ceremony, in a quiet little chapel. Just Michael and Maria, with Isabel and Kyle as attendants and Max and Liz the only guests, but it was all they wanted, all they needed.

Michael arranged for a limo to pick them up, and whisk them away. A chariot for his princess. There would be no glamorous reception, with hundreds of guests and miles of presents. There would be just the two of them in the honeymoon suite. Maria wrapped in his arms, while he attempted to dance, just like he'd promised.

The limo pulled up in front of the hotel, the driver opened the door, and the gasps of the hotel guests were clear and present as Michael offered his hand and Maria appeared from the confines of the vehicle. A vision in flowing white silk. The bodice of the gown, dressed her skin in beads and pearls, the straps falling off her delicate shoulders. The full silk skirt blew elegantly in the wind as her diamante clad shoes carried her across the ground.

She glowed as her husband held her hand, leading her into the elegant hotel. The smile never leaving her full lips. People stared in awe. She was beautiful. Riding up to their suite, Michael couldn't stop looking at her. She turned towards him and smiled. In slow motion Michael stepped towards her, his beautiful wife, and cupped her face in his large hands. He leaned in and captured her lips in a tender yet passionate kiss.

The world ceased to exist, all that existed was Maria. The world came crashing back to them when the elevator doors opened and Maria pulled away. She took his hand and pulled him out into the lobby.

They approached the door and Michael swept Maria up into his arms, carrying her across the threshold. Maria giggled as her feet left the ground, her arms instinctively taking their place around his neck. She couldn't stop herself from leaning in and placing a soft kiss against his neck.

Once inside Michael lowered her to the ground slowly, turning her to face him. His hand caressed her soft cheek, his eyes never leaving hers, in complete silence. They never needed words; there were no words that could ever describe how much they loved each other, how much they needed each other and the ones that existed almost cheapened it. In the depths of each others eyes lay the truth no amount of words could ever convey.

Michael leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling away. He smiled softly at her as he walked towards the stereo. Pressing play, he waited until the first beats of music filled the room before advancing toward his wife. Maria smiled, a small tear slipping from her eye as she recognised the song. Michael held out his hand toward her, Maria slipped her small hand into his and allowed him to pull her close.

With one arm around her waist, the other holding her hand, close to his heart, Michael began to sway to the music. Maria pressed her forehead against his as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't cry." Michael pleaded. Maria shook her head.

"I can't help it. I've never had a dream come true before." Michael smiled and kissed the tears away.

_Til my body is dust_

_til my soul is no more_

_I will love you, love you_

Their bodies swayed together to the soft beat of the music that spoke to their hearts. The music spoke of a promise that they had made to each other earlier that day. Michael, gaining courage, took Maria's hand and motioned for her to spin. He pulled her back into her arms as she laughed lightly.

"You've been practicing." She stated.

"Izzy's been teaching me." He smiled. Maria looked up at him with a smile in her eyes.

_Til the sun starts to cry_

_and the moon turns to rust_

_I will love you, love you_

Maria squeezed Michael's hand lightly as the music wafted over them and their dance would soon end. Michael forced her to look him in the eyes and with a smile he dared another move. Giving her waist a little push to indicate what he wanted, he spun her out of his grasp, leaving there hands entangled as their only bond.

She laughed when he pulled her back in, crushing her to his chest then with a cheeky smile; he dipped her as she gasped in surprise. "You never stop amazing me Mr. Guerin."

He smiled. "That's the plan, Mrs. Guerin." Maria closed her eyes and smiled.

_But I need to know_

_will you stay for all time_

_forever and a day_

_Then I'll give my heart_

_'til the end of all time_

_forever and a day_

"Please don't ever leave me." Maria whispered her eyes closed. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Michael placed his thumb under her chin and pulled her head up so he could look into her eyes. With a smiled he whispered, "Ditto." Maria laughed lightly before her face turned serious.

"I promise," Maria whispered looking deep into his eyes to convey her deepest emotions.

"I absolutely promise." Michael said with a sincerity no one but Maria had ever heard in his voice.

_And I need to know_

_will you stay for all time_

_forever and a day_

_Then I'll give my heart_

_'til the end of all time_

_forever and a day_

"I wish this song would last forever. That this moment would never end." Michael smiled softly as Maria placed her head on his shoulder and they continued to sway to the soft beat.

"There will be many more moments to come. I promise." There was that word again. Promise. Once he never promised anyone anything. Now he held millions of promises just for Maria, promises he had every intention of keeping.

_'Til the storms fill my eyes_

_and we touch the last time_

_I will love you, love you_

The song came to an end. The beat slowed and finally stopped. However the swaying of their bodies together did not, until Maria pulled back before leaning in to kiss her husband passionately.

They backed towards the bed as fingers expertly moving to remove the barriers that their clothes presented. Lowering Maria onto the bed, Michael lowered his own body over hers. He looked into her eyes, brushing the slight strands of hair away from her face.

Reaching down, he grasped her thigh, pulling her leg up high on his body. Positioning himself he took her hands in his, interlacing their fingers. Michael brought Maria's arms above her head, his hands still grasping her tightly, and entered her. Maria gasped and squeezed his hands gently.

Michael never broke eye contact as they quickly found their rhythm. A slight sheen began to coat their bodies, as their breathing quickened. Michael found the pulse point on Maria's neck and teased the sensitive flesh, nipping, sucking and soothing the skin with his tongue. He would leave a mark, a mark that she was his forever.

As their climax neared Maria wrapped her legs around Michael's waist, pulling him in deeper. Michael growled and captured her lips with his in a wild passionate kiss. Their bodies exploded together, their hands joined, their names on each other's lips.

_I will love you, love you...._

_I will love you, love you, love you..._

Michael collapsed above Maria, finally releasing her hands, and burying his face against her neck. Maria brought her arms down to wrap around his shoulders. She began running her hands up and down his back soothing him. Michael rolled off of Maria, bringing her into his chest, his arms securely wrapped around her.

"I don't want to leave this place. I want to stay here just like this forever." Michael ran his hand up and down her arm.

"I know. But it will end soon. We can settle down soon."

Maria nodded and pressed closer to Michael. "But one night isn't enough."

Michael couldn't argue with that. One night alone together was not enough. "We'll just have to settle for every night for the rest of our lives." Maria smiled. "Well soon anyway. It won't be long now honey." Maria began to laugh lightly. "What?"

"It's just. Isabel."

Michael looked confused. "We are alone, naked and in bed and you're thinking about Isabel." Maria laughed more and shook her head.

"No. It's just, that it seems like a lifetime ago that she was saying 'the day you call anyone honey it's all over'. I wonder if she'd even bat an eye lid now."

Michael smiled. "Sounds like a challenge. We'll just have to see what effect it would have." He replied a hint of mischief in his voice. Maria laughed harder and hugged Michael tighter.

Morning came too quickly and the afternoon followed at the blink of an eye. Now they were riding the elevator down to the lobby, where Max, Liz, Kyle and Isabel would be waiting to pick them up. Maria couldn't help the overwhelming disappointment that invaded her consciousness.

She didn't want to leave the sanctuary of that room. They stepped off the elevator and saw their group waiting at the door as expected. Isabel smiled brightly when she saw them. Hugging Maria she whispered something Michael couldn't hear, but it made Maria laugh and blush, so what ever it was he was sure it would bring an untold abundance of embarrassment to him later.

Picking up their bags and put them in the bag of their latest vehicle, an SUV and opened the door for Maria.

Mere minutes later, they were on the road. Maria and Isabel whispering to each other as Michael and Kyle rolled their eyes every time a girly giggle sounded throughout the car. Michael sat, secretly loving every joyous sound that left Maria's mouth. It wouldn't be long now.

The days passed, the weeks and soon months. Their passage across the states was coming to an end, and the common feeling amongst this band of runaways was relief. Their days of endless driving and new towns every day were finally over. It was safe. They were going to settle down in a rather large city, where it was easy to blend in. They had debated for days on their final destination, but with the arguing aside they were all happy that they were soon to be residents of San Francisco, California.

TBC...


	11. Part 7 A New Beginning Chap 4

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Heavenly Vixen aka Ally

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: We've been over this. I don't own him... *sigh*

Description: Set after "Graduation". Part 7 in "The Story of Us" series.

Author's Note: A little sunshine through the rain. :)

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

San Francisco, California. Three words had never been so important to Maria Deluca-Guerin, since three tiny little words. I love you. These three words were to be her home - their liberation from life on the road. As they prepared for their new lives, lives they were now safe to live, Maria couldn't contain her happiness.

The plan was simple. Rent an apartment, find jobs and eventually careers, maybe even someday buy a house. It wasn't going to be as easy as it sounds, but right now, nothing could burst Maria's bubble.

They had already decided on their new names, common names that would blend in easily. Mackenzie would be Michael and Maria's. Connor would be the last name of Max and Liz. Kyle had chosen Ackerman; well Isabel had chosen it for him, deciding that it fit him better, as it meant 'brave, firm, unyeilding man'. Traits she associated with the manner in which he clawed his way into her heart.

Roberts was Isabel's, until she and Kyle finally tied the knot, they had recently announced their engagement.

Step one of their plan had already been implemented. They'd rented an apartment, in the same neighbourhood as Max and Liz, Isabel and Kyle. It wasn't much. Actually it was just like Michael's back in Roswell. That was what appealed to them most, a little piece of home that they could hold on to until they made San Francisco home sweet home.

Maria was so excited when they finally moved in. She stood in the middle of the small living room, her arms outstretched at her sides, and she twirled. She twirled like she was five again. Her laugh rang through the apartment and infected Michael as he entered the room carrying their bags.

He watched her for a moment, leaning against the door jam of their apartment and her joy sunk into his blood. He had been hesitant of settling down, the fear of their pursuers finding them still present in his thoughts, but now watching Maria's happiness his fears subsided. He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around. This was their apartment, their home, their lives. They had nothing but happiness to look forward to.

The next item on their agenda was to find jobs. Kyle found work in a garage, Isabel in a clothing boutique, Maria sang at a club 5 nights a week and Michael tended bar. Max and Liz however had a harder time finding jobs and had to settle for waiting tables and working the grill at a local diner, while taking courses locally in their spare time.

They settled into their new homes, met new people and went about their lives. Michael and Maria seemed to have the easiest time adapting. They loved their work and their new friends. The strong hold everyone held on their little clique had weakened as they went about their lives. They still saw each other on a regular basis, everyone making sure they saw Maria sing at least once a week. But their lives weren't locked together by their secret anymore. Here there was no secret; there was just the Mackenzie's, the Connor's and the Ackerman's.

_**One year later...**_

Michael entered the club where he and Maria worked and walked straight behind the bar. His shift started in approximately 5 seconds and the place was packed. Maria had been getting quite the little following, which of course worried Max at first, but he calmed down when he realised it posed no immediate threat to them.

"Hey Matt, It's going to be another long night." Michael greeted his new friend. They tended bar together on a regular basis and quickly formed a close friendship, which included Maria, and Matt's wife Christine.

"Hey man. Yeah I know. Listen about tomorrow night. I'm going to be a little late." Michael nodded his head.

"That's cool. Everything alright?" Michael and Matt went bowling once a week, every week, they had a little league. Their team consisted of Michael, Matt and two guys who also worked at the club, Jeff and Adam.

"Yeah, I just have to go to dinner at my in-laws. They make us come over once a month so they can see the kids." Michael laughed as he poured a drink.

"What's wrong? You don't like your in-laws?" Michael teased. Matt turned towards him and scowled.

"They're fine, in small doses." Michael laughed. "How about you? You get along with Maria's parents?" Michael tensed slightly. This was the first time Matt had ever asked any questions about family.

"Well, Maria's dad was never in the picture so there's no problem there. Her mother hated me when we first started dating, but that could be because she found me in bed with Maria." Matt started laughing and slapped him on the back. "It wasn't like that though. Maria was only 16 then. After about a year though we started getting along. We're fine now. We just don't really see her anymore." Matt nodded.

"I didn't realise you and Maria had been together that long." Michael shrugged. "How about your parents? They like Maria?" Michael looked intently at the bottle in his hand.

"I don't have any. So there's none to get along with."

Matt looked up at Michael. "Did I ever mention that I have a dangerous disease called foot in mouth syndrome? I'm sorry man." Michael laughed.

"It's cool. They died when I was really little, and I jumped from one foster family to another until I was 16." Michael couldn't really believe he was telling him this much.

"Well, I'm just glad you made your way here. Work wouldn't be near as much fun without you and Maria around." Michael smiled and leaned against the bar as the lights went down and Maria appeared on stage. The music floated through the club as Maria's fingers pulled the strings of her guitar.

"Listen man, I wanted to ask you about something."

Matt looked away from the stage to Michael. "Shoot."

Michael glanced at him before plastering his eyes back on his wife. "Maria and I are looking into buying a house. But before we do, I heard that the club is for sale. We're going to buy it."

Matt smiled. "Great. So what do you need from me?"

Michael turned towards his friend. "How would you like to be partners? Go from being the help to running the place, the three of us?"

"Are you serious?" Michael nodded. "Yes, hell yes. I'd love to. But how are we going to get the money together?"

Michael smiled. "I made an offer and they said that because we're loyal employees, blah blah blah." Matt laughed and shook his head. "They'd take our offer. I talked to the bank and they said they'd offer us a business loan. Amore is the number one club in San Francisco so it's not a liability." Matt smiled.

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out. How long have you been planning this?"

Michael shrugged. "About a month, Maria's ecstatic."

Matt nodded as he served a customer. "I'll bet. What would you have done though, if I'd said no?" Michael shook a cocktail and looked toward his friend.

"I had a feeling you weren't going to." Matt laughed.

"Looks like we have a deal then my friend." Matt smiled as he shook Michael's hand. Maria came bouncing up to the bar, her set over.

"Does that handshake mean that you've taken our offer?" Maria asked Matt happily. Matt simply nodded causing Maria to squeal and jump over the bar. She hugged Matt quickly before kissing Michael. "I can't believe we're going to have our own club." Maria bounced happily. Michael and Matt only smiled at her happiness.

**_A year later..._**

"Michael, come on. We're going to be late." Maria called. Michael walked out of their bedroom and found Maria standing in the middle of the room, one hand on her hip not looking pleased.

"I'm here, keep your knickers on."

Maria tilted her head to one side. "That's not what you usually say regarding my knickers." Michael growled and stalked towards her. Maria stood firm. Michael wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Maria gasped at the sudden action. "Baby, not now. We're going to be late." Michael leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Ok, let's go." He answered pulling away from her, leaving her breathless.

"You are so cruel." Maria scolded as he held the door open for her. They were on their way to the bank about a loan for a house. They'd seen one they really liked. It was an old manor, that needed a lot of work but once finished would be beautiful. Maria had her heart set on the place the minute they pulled up in front of it. And although he'd never admit it, Michael wanted it just as bad.

Michael parked the car in front of the bank and the two walked in hand in hand. They sat in the office of the loan manager tensely waiting. When he finally entered the room the two stood up to greet him.

"Mr Mackenzie, nice to see you again and nice to finally meet you Mrs Mackenzie," Maria smiled and shook his offered hand. "Now you want to buy a house?" Michael and Maria nodded. "Well I see that the club is going very well. That's great. Now did you have a place in mind?" Michael handed over a real estate booklet.

"Well, this place took our fancy. It's going to need some work, but we can handle that." The manager nodded.

"I know the place, it has definite potential. And the price range is just fantastic for a house this size and its location. Nice place to raise a family." He smiled. "Well let me crunch some numbers and I'll get back to you." Maria nodded nervously.

"Do you know how long it will take to have an answer? Just a ball park." The manager smiled at her.

"I know you're very anxious. I'll get back to you by the end of the week." Maria sighed relieved.

"Thank you." He nodded and stood to shake their hands before they left. The two were silent until they reached their car. "Do you think we'll get it?" Maria asked Michael.

"I don't know. I hope so... The club's going really well, so we'll just have to make sure it keeps going really well, that might help their decision." Maria nodded and got in the car.

Michael looked up from his delivery invoice as Maria entered the club. He had to re-stock the bar before the club opened tonight and had a heap of inventory to go through. Maria walked straight past Michael to the stage. A new band was coming in tomorrow night and the stage had to be set up. Every Saturday night they had a band play. There were a few regulars, but every once in a while they'd get a high profile band in and their takings would sky rocket.

Michael watched Maria walk toward the stage; she was in a complete daze. Putting down his clip board he walked around the bar and toward his wife.

"Ok. What's wrong?" He asked her. Maria jumped; his apparent sudden appearance startled her.

"Nothing." Seeing that he wasn't buying that as a legitimate response, she sighed. "its 2 o'clock on Friday and we haven't heard about the loan. I'm resigning myself to the fact that we aren't going to get our house." Michael wrapped Maria up in his arms.

"We still have a few hours before the end of the business day. Just do me a favour and wait until 5 to be disappointed." Maria nodded. He was right anyway; they could get a call in 5 minutes for all she knew. Maria looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Did you ever think that we would be here? Owning our own club, trying to buy our own home, married?" Michael smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Honestly? No. I only ever dreamt it. Did you?" Maria shook her head and smiled.

"I only ever dreamt it too." Michael smiled down at her and kissed her lips, a long, lingering kiss that burned with a deep passion that had only increased over the years.

The moment was interrupted however when Matt, who now took Michael's place behind the bar making a list of the stock they needed to replenish, spoke up.

"Michael, sorry to interrupt but we have a slight problem." Michael turned towards Matt.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked furrowing his brow in concern. Maria however returned to her work, setting up amps and mic stands.

"We appear to be short a couple of bottles. They're not on the invoice list. I must have forgotten to put them on." Michael relaxed.

"No problem, I'll go pick them up. Just make me a list of what we need." Michael stated as he picked up his keys and jacket.

"Oh Michael, if you're going out can you swing by the house and pick up my cell phone. I left it behind." Maria asked and Michael nodded.

"Ok. Won't be long." Michael called as he took the list from Matt and left the club.

20 minutes later, Michael was on his way to the apartment. He stopped on the way to pick up the liquor bottles they were short of, which took longer than he expected. As he walked through the apartment door he realised he didn't have the faintest clue where Maria put her cell.

After hunting around the apartment for ten minutes he gave up and decided to call it. He followed the ringing, which he identified as Maria's favourite Sarah McLachlan song, and found it sitting in her underwear draw, right on top of all her panties.

"Of course, should have been the first place I looked." Michael muttered to himself, inwardly smiling at his wife's cooky ways. Pocketing the small object, he walked towards the door. However the ringing of their land line stopped him in his tracks. Walking over to the kitchen counter he leaned against it as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Maria's head shot up as Michael burst into the club, running straight up to her. He was out of breath and seemed ecstatic.

"Michael, what? What is it?" Michael took her in his arms and spun her around laughing. "What baby?" Maria laughed as Michael put her down.

"We got it." He stuttered out of breath.

"Got what?" Maria asked excited.

"The house, we got the house." Maria squealed and jumped into his arms.

TBC...


	12. Part 7 A New Beginning Chap 5

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Heavenly Vixen aka Ally

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: We've been over this. I don't own him... *sigh*

Description: Set after "Graduation". Part 7 in "The Story of Us" series.

Author's Note: A little sunshine through the rain. :)

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

Maria walked up the front stairs to the front door of the house her and Michael called home. They'd bought an old manor that honestly needed a lot of work, but were fixing it up. It was going to be the house they spent the rest of their lives in. It was theirs. Maria opened the door and walked into the living room dropping her shopping bags. Looking around the living room, it finally hit what colour she wanted to paint it. A decision she'd been trying to make for weeks and bounced happily towards the stairs. Calling out for Michael she made her way up the stairs.

Walking into the bedroom, she found Michael exiting the adjoining bathroom and a fire burned within her. He stood before her, his hair wet and plastered to his face, grease stained wife beater accentuated his chiselled, buff chest and old baggy jeans sat low on his hips. Maria looked him up and down and had to force herself to bite back a moan. She started to inch toward him slowly.

"What's up?" Michael asked as he wiped his hands clean on an old rag. He looked up and saw his wife stalking toward him, a primal look in her eyes. Michael smiled as she leaned in and ran her tongue over his Adam's apple. "Ok, whatever it is that I did, I'm glad I did it." Michael laughed as Maria trailed kisses up his neck in search of his mouth.

They kissed passionately, leaving them both breathless. Michael's hands crept down Maria's back and pulled her up into his arms. Maria immediately wrapped her legs around Michael's waist. Her lips never left his as he carried her over to the bed.

**_Six Weeks Later_**

Maria walked upstairs in a daze, the small brown paper bag dangling in her fingers. She walked into the bedroom and straight to the bathroom. Opening the bag she dumped the contents onto the counter. Picking up the little box she read the directions and followed them precisely.

Pacing back and forth in the bedroom, her watch in one hand, a stress ball in the other, she waited. Her mother had always sworn by them but at the moment, it really wasn't helping. She paced and paced waiting and waiting, until her watch beeped. She walked towards the bathroom slowly and approached the basin.

Maria stood in front of the sink in the bathroom of the new house she'd just bought with Michael. She stared at her reflection, her mouth open in shock with a little plastic stick in her hand. She looked down at it again. Blue, blue meant she was pregnant. She was pregnant. Maria dropped the Pregnancy test. It made a sound as it fell against the faucet, but she didn't hear it. Slowly walking out of the bathroom, Maria sat on their bed. A million thoughts flew through her mind. Thoughts of green babies, and children with powers, the worst thought: of death or capture. She lowered her hand over her stomach that would soon be swollen with life. A life she created with Michael and suddenly a smile played on her lips. She was going be a mom and the reality was overwhelming. She found herself laughing and dancing around the room, yelling:

"I'm going to be a mom". Over and over again, she yelled it before collapsing on the bed laughing. She couldn't wait till Michael got home.

--

Michael pulled his motorbike into the garage and entered the house from the internal access door. He called out for Maria but heard nothing. He knew she was home; her car was in the garage along side his bike. He looked around downstairs, and then ventured upstairs. Checking every room along the hall until he reached the bedroom he found no one.

When he pushed the bedroom door open Maria lay on the bed her arms stretched out, her eyes closed and a look of pure happiness etched across her beautiful face. She opened her eyes slowly and locked eyes with Michael. He smiled softly at her and lay down beside her.

"What's going on? Did you pick the colour for the last bedroom?"

Maria beamed at him. "Well I have it between two now, but it's not that, it's better than that."

Michael was intrigued. He nodded once and motioned for her to continue. Maria rolled over on to her side, facing Michael. She reached up and caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand. Michael's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest.

Maria placed a chaste kiss on his lips and reached for his hand. Placing it flat on her stomach she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant." Michael didn't move. He couldn't. He was in total shock. "Michael, say something." Maria was starting to worry.

"Are you sure?"

The happiness that graced her features started to fade. Michael wasn't happy.

"Well I missed my last period and I did one of those home test things, but I haven't been to a doctor yet." Michael nodded once then closed his eyes. Maria watched while his brow furrowed and he pressed his hand into her stomach more. A moment later his eyes shot open and he was gasping for air. "What, what's wrong?"

Michael shook his head. "You're not going to need that doctor. The home test was right."

Maria nodded. "And you were hoping it was wrong." Maria said dropping her eyes from him and sitting up. She stood from the bed and walked over to her dressing table. Michael rose from the bed and followed her.

"No. I don't know what I was hoping. I'm in shock... I mean, we were always really careful. When could this have happened?"

Maria knew exactly when it happened, the day she came home and found him fixing the sink. "We weren't always careful... You don't want the baby, do you?"

Michael reached for Maria's hand and turned her to face him. He stepped closer to her and took her face in his large hands. "Of course I want the baby, it's our baby. I'm just..." Michael trailed off.

"In shock?" Maria finished for him. Michael nodded and Maria pulled away. She headed over to the window before she continued. "I know about shock ok. I went through all of this before you got home. But Michael, it's a baby, our baby. I'm gonna be a mom. You're going to be a daddy."

Suddenly a smile started to creep onto Michael's face. He was going to be a daddy. Hearing it like that made it sink in. There was no question of wanting the baby, or wanting to be a dad, or anything. The answer would always be yes. Michael walked over to where she stood. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and flattened his hands over her abdomen. Soon it would swell with life. He leaned in and kissed her neck tenderly.

"Thank you." He whispered into her hair softly, while inhaling the scent of strawberries. Maria placed her hands on top of Michael's.

"For what?" She whispered, on the verge of tears. She didn't know what she'd do if Michael didn't want the baby; because there was no way she wasn't keeping it.

"For giving me everything I've always wanted... love." He kissed her neck, "a family." He kissed her neck again. Maria turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. His eyes could never lie to her.

"So you are happy about this. You do want the baby?" Michael nodded, as a smile he just couldn't contain graced his handsome face. Maria reached up to caress his cheek before leaning in to capture his lips with hers.

_**7 months later**_

Michael was hurrying to finish the house before the baby was born. He had the living room, the kitchen, laundry, family room, and all but 2 rooms upstairs and the stairs finished. He had vowed to have the stairs varnished by tomorrow so he could focus on the rooms upstairs, and hence found himself wondering the aisles of home depot.

He had to have the perfect colour or Maria's mood swings would kick in and he'd find himself sleeping at the club again tonight, something he really didn't want to do. The sofa in the office wasn't terribly comfortable.

Deciding on a vintage colour he headed back to the manor. He pulled in the drive and cringed. Liz was there. Even after all these years Michael still couldn't stand the girl. She'd done too many things, committed too many betrayals, the most severe being her objection to the child he and Maria were expecting.

Too many things piled against her for him to ever consider a friendship with her. He entered the manor as quietly as possible, but not quiet enough as Liz's voice rang through in greeting. Michael stopped in his tracks and entered the living room.

"Hi Liz," he greeted. He walked over to where Maria sat and kissed her softly, his hand coming to rest on her swollen belly. He was hoping to leave the room quietly, unnoticed however Maria grabbed his arm before Michael could make his escape. She motioned to the bag.

"What colour did you get?"

Michael opened the bag and retrieved the can of varnish showing it to his wife. "Vintage." He stated plainly. Maria surveyed the can and nodded her head in agreement. Apparently this went over well. "I gather you agree." Maria nodded "Good, I won't have to sleep at the club tonight." Maria smiled and slapped his butt gently causing Michael to jump.

"Speaking of tonight, when are you going to be home?"

Michael decided he wasn't going anywhere and sat down beside Maria, wrapping one arm around her. "Matt's closing tonight so about 11." Maria nodded. "I want to get the stairs finished before I leave, but that means you can't walk on them. You'll have to use the back stairs."

Maria nodded and smiled at him. "Not a problem. Just put a rope across them or something otherwise I'll end up using them without thinking."

Michael nodded and kissed her on the cheek before standing to leave. "Ok. I'm going to start the stairs; otherwise I'll never get them finished." He walked out the room and sighed in relief as soon as he was out of ear shot. That was relatively painless.

When Liz yelled out her exit Michael couldn't help but smile. He'd finished the stairs and Parker, sorry Johnson, was gone. He wiped the sweat off his brow and went in search of his very pregnant wife. He walked into the kitchen and found her getting a drink of water. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Maria turned in his arms smiling until she set eyes on him. Then she tried to push him away.

"No you don't," she cried pushing against him. Michael allowed himself to be forcefully moved and looked at her in confusion.

"What? What did I do?" Maria looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's how I got in this position in the first place." Maria said while motioning to his apparel. Michael was wearing the same thing as that fateful day and looked down right sexy. He smiled when he realised what she was talking about. Apparently 'worker Michael' turned his wife on, that piece of information would come in handy.

"Baby, don't you love me."

Maria laughed. "Apparently," she continued laughing while placing her hands on her swollen belly. Michael smiled and walked towards her. He kissed her passionately but jumped back when he felt something against his stomach.

"Whoa, calm down in there little one." He soothed as he rubbed his hand over Maria's active stomach.

"He is doing that more and more these days."

Michael smiled. "Itching to come into the world.... wait, he?"

Maria smiled. "Caught that huh?" Michael nodded furiously. "Yeah, I just got this feeling."

Michael smiled. "Well we'll see soon enough." Michael wrapped his arms around Maria and kissed her deeply. It definitely wouldn't be long now, she was 8 1/2 months and counting.

_**3 Weeks Later**_

Maria was over-due. Michael was frantic. He had her bag packed and sitting safely in the downstairs closet, by the door. He'd rushed and managed to finish the house in time for the baby, with help from Kyle, Max and his friends from work. They worked night and day to get the rooms furnished, painted and the floors sanded and polished. However they'd made it, and with the little Mackenzie taking their time, with time to spare.

However, Maria was surprisingly calm. While Michael rang her every five minutes, just to check up, he came home at lunch and early at night. Maria just smiled every time the phone rang, and she heard the sound of his key in the door. However one day Maria was sitting in her finished living room, looking out at her garden that one day soon would have a pool, when she felt it, the first contraction.

Remembering what her mother and all the books said, she noted the time and waited for the next one. After approximately 3 hours they became 5 minutes apart and she called Michael.

"Come on, answer the phone." She said aloud as the phone rang. Finally Michael answered. "Baby, it's time." There was silence on the other end. "Michael?" Maria asked worried.

"Hello? Maria? It's Matt... Michael's all but fainted here so I'm assuming that it's time."

Maria had to laugh. "Yeah."

"It's ok, sit tight. I'll drive Michael over to pick you up and get the both of you to the hospital." Maria smiled until another contraction started.

"Thanks Matt. Oh and you may want to be speedy."

Matt, after having two kids of his own smiled. "Ok. How far apart are the contractions?" Maria rubbed her stomach as she ground her teeth together.

"Oh, a little less than 5 minutes." Matt's eyes grew wide.

"We're on our way." He answered before hanging up the phone. Matt turned towards Michael and started waving his hand in front of his face. "Michael man, come on. You have to move now." Michael blinked and looked at Matt, suddenly recognition flashed over his features and Matt smiled.

"Maria's in labour. The baby's coming. I'm going to be a dad." Matt nodded.

"Yes, very soon in fact. Now come on, I'll drive you to the manor to pick her up." Michael nodded and grabbed his keys, thanking his lucky stars that he'd taken Maria's car instead of his bike. As soon as they were on the road, it really kicked in what was happening and Michael became frantic.

"Come on Matt, drive faster." Matt just rolled his eyes and stayed on the speed limit. 10 minutes later they were at the manor. Michael jumped out of the car and ran inside the house. He ran through the house calling out to Maria. He ran upstairs, back downstairs and stopped in his tracks when he saw Maria standing at the base of the stairs, suitcase in hand. "Maria baby, are you ok?" He asked taking the suit case out of her hands. Maria smiled and started walking toward the door. Matt appeared in the doorway and smiled at his friend.

"Hey Maria, how's it going?" Maria smiled and took his offered hand to help her down the stairs.

"Oh you know the usual." She laughed.

"Been missing you down at the club, can't wait til you return to your usual spots, there's just no one that can match your voice." Maria smiled and slid carefully into the car.

"Thanks Matt. We'll see how we go after today." She joked. Michael however was about ready to pull his hair out. Funny how the roles had switched.

"Hello, pregnant wife in labour, can we move please?" Michael yelled. Matt turned towards him and ushered him into the car beside Maria.

"We're going Michael, We're going." Matt walked round and hoped into the driver's seat.

Ten minutes of panicking from Michael later they arrived at the hospital. Maria was rushed into the delivery room as nurses and doctors buzzed around her. The only constant, non moving body in the room was Michael. Standing firmly by her side, scared to death. Finally it set in and her fear rose deep within her. She reached for Michael's hand and gave it a squeeze. Michael looked down at his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Michael. I'm scared." Michael wrapped his other arm around his wife and squeezed her hand gently.

"Everything's going to be ok. I'm right here; I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby. I promise." Michael kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. The doctor approached Maria's bed and smiled.

"Ok here we go folks. You're about to be parents. Are you ready Maria?" Maria smiled nervously and nodded. Michael squeezed her hand as the Doctor instructed Maria to push.

Outside the delivery room the pod squad paced the waiting room nervously. Not only was this the first birth for them all, but with Michael's non-human status it made things even more stressful. Isabel sat down next to Kyle and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think she's ok?" She asked quietly. Kyle looked straight ahead.

"I hope so." Kyle muttered and took his fiancées hand. Liz sat down and looked up at Max who was staring out the window. He had been awfully quiet the whole time.

"Max. What's wrong?" Liz asked. Max walked over to the group and sat down beside his wife.

"I'm worried. We don't know what is going to come out of her."

Isabel flinched, disgusted at her brother's remark. "We know exactly what Maria is giving birth to. A baby. We saw the sonogram photos and you yourself know from experience that it will be a human child." She spat out at him in rage.

"We don't know that Isabel. We saw the sonograms yes, but we look human too. When the baby is born the doctors will run tests to make sure it's healthy, what if it has green blood? We know what happens with an alien/alien child, not a human/alien."

Isabel sat up and leaned towards Max. "First of all, it's a baby not an 'it', and its Michael and Maria's baby. Second, genetics says that the baby will be human. You should be worried about Maria. Not yourself." Isabel stood from the group and walked down the hall. Kyle stood after her and leaned towards Max.

"Michael and Maria never find out what you said. For your sake keep your mouth shut and be happy for them. You're not the almighty king anymore Max." Kyle stated before following Isabel down the hall.

A few minutes later Isabel and Kyle returned and no sooner did Michael emerge from the delivery room. Isabel ran up to him.

"Well?" She said insistently.

"Maria's fine. It's a boy; he's healthy... and human." Michael added softly looking at Max. Max lowered his head as Isabel jumped on Michael hugging him tightly. When she finally broke away from him Kyle shook his hand and took Isabel's who was trying to contain her excitement.

"Congratulations Michael." Liz added as Michael simply nodded in her direction.

"Maria's pretty wiped but you can see her and the baby in a few minutes." He added before motioning towards the door. "Well I've got to get back in there."

"Go." Isabel stated ushering him towards the delivery room door.

Michael entered Maria's hospital room to find his wife sitting up in bed, their child in her arms. Slowly he walked towards them, committing the scene to memory. Michael sat on the edge of the bed and smiled softly as Maria whispered to their son. She looked up at Michael and smiled.

"Hey baby. Little man, this is your daddy. He loves you very much." Michael nodded his agreement and reached out to take his tiny hand in Michael's much larger one.

"Hi there little buddy. Do you know who you are? You're my son, my dream come true." He whispered as emotion took over him. Maria placed her hand on top of his and smiled softly, tears in her eyes. Michael looked up at her, a pleading look in his watery eyes.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll never leave me. That you and our son will always be with me. I couldn't handle losing either of you, ever." A tear fell from his eye and Maria wanted to cry.

"I promise. You will always have us, no matter what." She closed her eyes for a moment before continuing. "Promise me something too? Promise me that you'll never let anyone hurt him. If anyone comes after us again, that you'll make sure they don't get him, they don't hurt him." Michael leaned in and captured her lips.

"I absolutely promise. I'll protect the two of you for the rest of my life. I'll never let anything happen to you, you're my life." Maria smiled and captured his lips with hers as tears fell silently down her cheeks. Michael wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

"What are we going to name him?" Michael asked looking down at his beautiful little face. Michael smiled as he realised that he had his unruly hair, his hands and as he opened his tiny little eyes, Maria's beautiful green depths.

"I've been thinking about for a while now. I want to name him Alex."

Michael nodded his head. "I like that."

Maria smiled and squeezed his hand before looking down into the face of Alex. "Alexander Michael Mackenzie."

Michael looked at his wife in awe. "Really?"

Maria looked up from her son to her husband and smiled as she nodded. "There's no other name in the world I would want to give him."

Michael leaned in and captured her lips in a deep kiss. When they broke apart Maria laughed happily. "Here Mr Mackenzie, hold your son." She smiled.

Michael carefully took Alex in his arms and smiled. He touched his hand and Alex wrapped his tiny hand around Michael's thumb. Michael laughed happily and looked up at Maria. She looked so happy. Michael couldn't remember a time he'd seen her that happy. His heart soared as he looked into the eyes of his wife, his son in his arms, his dreams coming true right before his eyes.

The years passed, Alex grew and Michael and Maria added Amy Maria to their growing family. They worked their club, they put in a pool and they paid off the mortgage. They didn't live happily ever after, but they were never a fantasy.

Their love was real. It burned deep inside each other, the flame growing bigger and stronger as the years passed. Destiny was long since forgotten in place of fate and new beginnings. Their love burned, raged and impassioned them beyond their wildest dreams. They lived for each other and for their children and that is better than any happy ever after a fairytale could ever offer.

TBC...


	13. Part 8 A Past Revisited Chapter 1

Title: A Past Revisited

Author: heavenly-vixen

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… unfortunately.

Description: It's Michael and Maria's 10th Wedding Anniversary. The two sit down to make a tape. Set after graduation, about 12 years after the series ended. Mainly M/M but has appearances by K/I and M/L with some new original characters. Mainly Fluff. No drama's just good fun. 

Acknowledgements: Sezza, one hell of a beta and friend. Love you sweetie 

**_Background Information_**

After graduation the pod squad was on the run from the FBI. After a year and a half of eluding the authorities they changed their names, got new identities and settled into San Francisco, California. They lived their lives completely under the radar in SF for almost 11 years, now its one couple's 10 year Wedding Anniversary and it's time to celebrate.

**_Chapter 1_**

"This is stupid; remind me why we're doing this?" Michael whined.

"Because Isabel wants us to, that and it will be nice to look back on in ten years," Maria answered while applying her lip-gloss. Michael walked towards her.

"Can't we just go away for the weekend? You and me, a little cabin in the woods, no one around for miles. A bear skin rug in front of a fire?" Maria bit her lip to stop herself from moaning at the thoughts that were conjured by those images. It was so tempting.

"We can… we just have to do this for Izzy first." Michael pouted. He wanted to get her alone.

"Ok. But you promise we'll get the weekend alone too?" Maria nodded. "Absolutely promise?" Michael wasn't convinced.

"Aha. Now come on. Izzy wants to talk about this idea of hers." Maria grabbed Michael's hand dragging him out of the bedroom they shared and downstairs to the sound of a very impatient Isabel, who was constantly ringing the doorbell. The door swung open and revealed a very annoyed Isabel with two very active children at her feet.

"What the hell took you two so long? On second thought don't answer that," she rambled while pushing herself into the house.

"Nice to see you too Izzy." Michael answered sarcastically, the remark garnering a glare.

"Aunt Maria!" the two kids lunged at Maria almost knocking her over.

"Hey guys, where's your dad?" Maria asked the 2 and 4 year olds attached to her legs as she messed their hair.

"I'm right here," Kyle grumbled as he approached the door struggling to carry a lot of gear.

"What's all this?" Michael asked trying not to laugh as Kyle struggled to keep everything in his hands and under his arms.

"Its camera equipment, for your little project," he sneered at Michael, successfully wiping the smirk off his face.

"Uncle Michael, can I have a piggy back wide?" One blonde, chubby little 2 year old asked.

"Later Jimmy, I'm going to help daddy ok?" The toddler's head bobbed up and down. Maria leant down and swung Jimmy up on her hip, smiling as a little giggle escaped his mouth.

"Hey Phil, why don't you go find Alex. He's playing video games upstairs." Like a flash Phillip flew up the stairs to find his cousin.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Maria asked a fidgeting Jimmy in her arms.

"I wanna play too," Maria smiled and bounced him on her hip as she turned towards the stairs. Michael and Kyle smiling as they watched her with her nephew.

"Now what the hell is all this crap anyway?" Michael asked while he and Kyle carried it all into the living room.

"Let's see, it's 2 camera's and two tripods with batteries and all that crap," Kyle answered while not so delicately putting the equipment down.

"Why do we need two cameras?" Michael asked before dropping one of the tripods.

"Careful… and it's not two it's three, where's your camera?" Isabel chastised as she entered the room, a glass in her hand.

"Why do we need 3 camera's?"

"To get all the angles," Isabel answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Michael and Kyle raised their hands in defense and mouthed 'Of course' to each other, smirks adorning their faces.

"Ok the boys are playing video games, now just listen out for world war 3 over the controllers." Maria announced while entering the room with a smile and a bounce in her step. Isabel stepped towards her, beginning her speech.

"Now Maria, I was thinking we could do this in front of the French doors in the living room, you know cause then you get the beautiful plants in the background and a glimpse of the pool. With the sun shining it will just look perfect." Isabel pulled Maria aside as she discussed her 'vision'. Michael and Kyle stood in front of the camera equipment shaking their heads.

"It's the Christmas Nazi all over again," Michael whispered as Isabel revealed her famous planner.

"Yeah just be thankful you don't have to live with her," Kyle sighed causing Michael to laugh aloud.

"What was that honey?" Isabel called sweetly, turning towards them.

Kyle's face went pale. "Nothing sweetie, just guy talk." Isabel nodded as she lead Maria outside.

"Nice save," Michael remarked as the color returned to Kyle's face and he said a silent thank you to the Gods that his wife was too distracted to inquire further.

"Daddy?" A little voice called from behind the two men and they both turned.

"Hey baby, what's wrong sweetie?" Michael asked his 4 yr. old daughter as he kneeled down.

"The boys are being mean, when's Beth getting here?" Michael picked up his baby girl on the verge of tears.

"Honey, Aunt Liz and Uncle Max are bringing her soon ok?" The little girl nodded causing her chocolate brown curls to bounce around her face. She rubbed at her eyes with her little hand.

"How about you hang around with me and daddy till they get here, huh Amy? Does that sound good?" Kyle asked as the little girl smiled big and threw her arms around Michael's neck.

"Hungry Kyle?" Michael asked as the two walked towards the kitchen, Amy in Michael's arms.

"Famished." Kyle answered and Amy giggled.

"What's so funny huh?" Michael smiled as he began to tickle her.

"Daddy, you and Uncle Kyle are always hungry," She giggled. Michael looked at Kyle. Kyle looked at Michael. The two stating simultaneously:

"Maria!"

_**~~ Elsewhere ~~**_

"So what do you think Maria?" Maria smiled as Izzy beamed. She was really in her element, running around organizing everything.

"I love it, it sounds fantastic." Isabel smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah well, these two big chairs are just superb and the room is perfect. So if you and Michael sit facing each other with the fireplace to one side in the background and of course in front of the French doors it will just be stunning." Maria smiled and nodded.

"Now have you two prepared your questions?" Isabel enquired and Maria couldn't help but feel like she was back in Roswell, in a class room, the teacher asking if she'd done her home work. She smiled at the thought.

"Some of them, how many did you want again?"

"Oh there's not a set number but about 10 or 15 would be good." Isabel replied as she jotted something down in her planner, Maria smiled at the woman she now considered a sister.

"So it's not 20 questions?" She joked.

"You can ask 20 if you like." The joke flew right over Isabel's head as she analyzed where she could put the cameras. The doorbell rang and Maria sighed with relief.

"Saved by the bell," she whispered.

Isabel's head shot up to look at her. "Did you say something thing Ria?" Maria smiled and shook her head.

"Just that I better get the door." She quickly walked out of the room, mentally patting herself on the back for such a quick save, and found her 4 year old daughter running straight past her almost taking her out.

"Amy be careful," She laughed.

"Sorry mama" She smiled as her little hand stretched to reach the doorknob. Her smile brighten when the door was opened to reveal her favorite cousin, coincidently her only female cousin.

"Beth, come on let's go to my room." Maria smiled as Amy and Beth, Max and Liz's 5 year old daughter ran straight up the stairs.

"Hey Lizzy, Come in… Max I'm sure you can find Kyle and Michael in the kitchen. That's where they usually are." Max smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey get your filthy paws off my wife." Michael alerted everyone to his presence in usual Michael fashion. Max just smiled.

"Come on Maxwell, grab a drink and watch the game with us." The three men walked toward the kitchen. Max smiled as he opened the fridge.

"Trust you Michael, to have a TV in the kitchen."

"Hey it was Maria's idea, and why the hell not? It leaves us somewhere to go when the kids have the family room and Maria, Isabel and Liz claim the living room." Max nodded.

"Yeah Max, join us here in men's world where we like a TV in the kitchen." Kyle and Michael nodded together. Max just shook his head and sat down beside them.

TBC…


	14. Part 8 A Past Revisited Chapter 2

Title: A Past Revisited

Author: heavenly-vixen

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… unfortunately.

Description: It's Michael and Maria's 10th Wedding Anniversary. The two sit down to make a tape. Set after graduation, about 12 years after the series ended. Mainly M/M but has appearances by K/I and M/L with some new original characters.

**_Chapter 2_**

"Maria! Maria!" Michael called. He'd been looking for her all over the house and still hadn't found her. He was getting impatient and whiny.

"What?" Maria yelled as she came out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel and a robe covering her body. Michael entered their bedroom just as she walked out of their ensuite.

"Where were you? I've been looking for you?" Maria rolled her eyes.

"Where does it look like I've been Spaceboy?" Michael ran his eyes over her body and smiled. He walked towards her and snaked his arm around her waist pulling her towards him abruptly.

"Whoa! Down boy," She smiled as Michael attacked her neck. "What did you want me for?"

"Huh?" Michael asked confused as he kissed a trail up to her mouth. All thoughts had vanished from his mind… well all except one.

"You were calling me. What did you want?" Realisation suddenly dawned on him as he nibbled her ear.

"Oh the kids are hungry." Maria rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her.

"So why didn't you feed them?" Maria asked annoyed. Michael shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"What time is Izzy gracing us with her presence?" Michael asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh no, no you don't. Did you get them breakfast?" Michael shook his head no. Maria threw her hands in the air and mumbled something about useless men as she walked out of their bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen, Michael lazily following. As they entered the kitchen they found Amy and Alex fighting, the two slinging insults at the other.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Maria yelled.

"Mommy, Alex called me an airhead." Maria sent a glare at her Eight-year-old son. "Mommy, what's an air head?" Maria picked up her daughter and sat her at the kitchen counter.

"Never mind sweetie. I don't want you two fighting today, you hear me?" The kids nodded lowering their heads. "Now what do you want for breakfast?" The kids voiced a selection of gourmet foods, half of which they had no idea what they actually were. Maria smiled and turned towards the cupboard. Pulling out a box of cereal and two bowls, she went to the fridge to get milk.

"How about cereal?" The kids shrugged and dug in to their food. Maria smiled before turning to make coffee, their simple action the very essence of Michael. Michael came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Eww. Do you have to do that with us here?" Alex whined. Maria smiled as she walked towards her son. She kissed him on the cheek and he screwed his nose up in disgust as he jumped up and ran towards his dad. He jumped up on Michael's lap and laughed as he feigned pain at the weight.

"Amy honey, are you finished?" Amy nodded as milk dribbled down her chin. Maria smiled and stood to wipe it away. Picking her up, Maria helped Amy off the stool. "Alex will you take your sister up stairs please?" Alex grumbled as he got off his father's lap and walked towards his sister.

"Alright, come on shrimp," Alex whined as he held her hand.

"Hey!" Michael chastised as he walked past him.

"I am not a shrimp. What's a shrimp?" Amy asked innocently causing Alex to roll his eyes.

"They are growing up too fast." Maria smiled.

"I know… Hey, you never told me what time Izzy was coming over." Maria turned to put the kids bowls in the sink as she answered.

"Oh she's coming at 10 and Max is coming to pick the kids up at 9. Which means I have to get them dressed. You take Alex, I'll take Amy." Maria ordered. Michael saluted Maria.

"Roger Captain." Maria smacked him in the chest playfully as she walked past him. Michael smiled and followed obediently.

_**~~ 20 Minutes Later ~~**_

"I'm going to see the Giraffes!" Amy announced happily.

"Wow sweetie." Maria answered her daughter as the two walked down the stairs.

"Dad, do I have to go?" Alex whined as he and Michael followed down the stairs.

"Yes. And you'll have fun; you have fun with your cousins. Besides Uncle Max and Uncle Kyle will be there. Just remember…"

"Look after your sister, I know." Alex finished for his father. Michael smiled and put his arm around his son's shoulders. His son; who was the spitting image of his father.

"Hey, cheer up. We'll have a guy's night tonight. I promise. Just you and me, pizza and an action movie." Alex's face lit up.

"You promise?" Alex questioned.

"I absolutely promise." Michael answered as the doorbell rang. Maria answered the door and was greeted by one scared looking Max. Maria laughed as she called the kids. Alex looked at his dad.

"I'll be back," He told Michael in his best Terminator voice before running down the stairs and out the door. Max sidestepped his nephew as he bolted to the car.

"Good luck." Maria smiled as Max turned and loaded his niece in the car with the rest of the extended family. Michael and Maria were left laughing as the van drove away.

"We're finally alone," Michael muttered before attacking Maria's neck. Maria smiled before pushing him away.

"Sorry baby… Isabel's going to be here soon and I'm still in a robe. Not to mention I don't think you want to be filmed in only your sweats and a wife beater, do you?" Michael gave her a look, he really didn't care, but Maria sure did. "Tough, move your cute ass up the stairs and get dressed." Maria smiled as Michael pouted and turned towards the stairs.

_**~~ 1 hr Later ~~**_

"Michael! Answer the phone!" Maria yelled as she put the finishing touches on her make up. She listened as finally the ringing stopped indicating Michael had indeed answered the phone.

"Maria! It's for you, some woman named Carla." Maria ran to the phone beside the bed and picked it up. She listened for the click that Michael had hung up on his end before answering.

"Hello? Mrs Mackenzie?" Maria smiled.

"Yes, hello Carla. Tell me you have good news for me."

"Yes, the cabin is all yours for next weekend. Everything's set up just as you asked." Maria smiled and let go of a breath she hadn't realised that she'd been holding.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Have a wonderful anniversary and congratulations. How many years is it? If you don't mind me asking?" Maria laughed nervously.

"No I don't mind at all. It's actually ten. Ten years. I actually can't believe it myself sometimes."

"Congratulations. I hope you and your husband have a wonderful time." The travel agent smiled.

"Thank you, I'm sure we will" Maria smiled as she hung up the phone.

Everything was going as planned. Her surprise for Michael would be revealed soon and she wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. Ten years. It had been ten years since they were married. It hadn't seemed like that long ago. Time had absolutely flown by so fast. From the day the two of them, just nervous 20 year olds, scared that it wouldn't work and they'd loose the only person either had truly ever loved, walked down the aisle. To the 30-year-old adults they were now. With there own home, 2 children and careers. It was everything Michael and Maria had ever dreamed of, a place to belong, and a normal life. Even if they had to live that life with a new last name. Mackenzie was the name they had chosen. It was a common name. A normal name, so they blended in well in San Francisco.

After a year and a half on the run they finally had eluded the FBI enough to start over. So for almost 11 years they had lived as the Mackenzie's, whose closest friends were Kyle and Isabel Matthews and Max and Liz Connor in San Francisco, California. They were happy, normal and they slipped under the radar. Most important of all they felt like they belonged.

TBC….


	15. Part 8 A Past Revisited Chapter 3

Title: A Past Revisited

Author: heavenly-vixen

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… unfortunately.

Description: It's Michael and Maria's 10th Wedding Anniversary. The two sit down to make a tape. Set after graduation, about 12 years after the series ended. Mainly M/M but has appearances by K/I and M/L with some new original characters.

**_Chapter 3_**

"All right, all right I'm coming," Maria called as she ran towards the door. A very anxious Isabel walked straight into the house as soon as the door opened. Maria closed the door behind her and turned to address Isabel only to find her gone. Maria walked into the living room and found her moving furniture and setting up camera equipment. Maria shook her head and smiled.

"Izzy, calm down, we've got plenty of time, it's only 10:15." Maria attempted to calm her friend down. Isabel only looked Maria up and down, assessing her outfit.

"Is that what you're going to wear?" Isabel asked. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Not if you have a better suggestion?" Isabel smiled and ran up the stairs towards Maria and Michael's bedroom. Maria followed quickly as Michael emerged from the kitchen in time to see Maria run behind Isabel into their room. He shook his head and retreated back into the kitchen. His theory: un-heard, unseen = not existent and maybe he'd get out of this stupid video. Ok that one was a long shot, but at least he'd get some peace before they dragged him in front of the cameras.

_**~~ Upstairs ~~**_

Isabel headed for the walk-in closet. Flicking through the rack she stopped when she found exactly what she was looking for. A light flowing summer dress, it was beautiful and it suited Maria to a tee. Maria smiled at Isabel and took the dress from her.

"Now the make-up is perfect so we can leave that. Your hair has to change though to suit the dress. I'm so glad you went back to blonde. I love blonde hair on you, it's gorgeous." Maria smiled as her friend appraised her hair. With a quick swipe of Isabel's hand Maria's curls were flowing down her back. She looked stunning and Isabel ran out of the room calling behind her.

"Change and be down in 5 minutes. You have your questions right?" Isabel didn't wait for an answer. She just flew down the stairs and finished setting up the equipment. Maria stood by her bed looking at the dress in her hand and slowly moved towards the mirror. She carefully stood in front of it and surveyed Isabel's handy work. She had to admit, it was perfect.

"Oh boy, what have I gotten us into?" Maria voiced her thoughts as she quickly got changed and reluctantly joined Isabel down stairs.

_**~~ Living Room ~~ **_

Isabel ran around the room fluffing pillows and slightly moving furniture until she had the exact look she wanted. Maria stood in the doorway just watching her silently. She was a little afraid to alert her to her presence. Isabel was in her nazi mode, everything had to be perfect. Isabel looked up and saw Maria standing in the doorway. She smiled at her friend and walked towards her.

"Congratulations Ria," Isabel smiled before hugging her friend. The two had become very close since leaving Roswell.

"Thanks Izzy, you know I never thought Michael and I would even get married. I mean at 16 it's not exactly something you're thinking about." Isabel nodded.

"I know, what about Kyle and I? Who would have thought that was going to happen? Yet here we are, and coming up on our 5th Anniversary." Maria smiled.

"I would have thought it. I thought you two would be perfect for each other. I'm just glad you two realised it too." Isabel glowed. However, the perfectionist in her quickly reminded her that something was missing. Something very integral to the task at hand.

"Where's Michael?" Isabel looked around trying to find him.

"Three guesses Izzy, though I think you're only going to need one." Maria laughed as she pointed towards the kitchen. Isabel joined her friend in laughter and walked into the kitchen on a mission. Operation: Retrieve Michael. Maria leaned against the doorway as she heard Michael groan before appearing being dragged by Isabel.

"Oh honey, suck it up Mackenzie." Maria laughed.

"Laugh it up Blondie." Maria continued laughing.

"Oh I will thank you." Michael rolled his eyes before a smirk traced its way on to his lips and he started laughing with her. Walking towards her, Michael leaned in and kissed his wife softly.

"All right cut it out you two. I've got a movie to make." Isabel clapped her hands and the two walked towards their seats like inmates on their way to their execution. Isabel glared at the two, her hands on her hips and waited till they both cracked up and finally sat down, ready to co-operate.

"Alright. Now do you have your questions?" Michael leaned forward and pulled a small piece of paper out of his bag pocket and held it up. Isabel nodded and looked towards Maria. Maria leaned over to the coffee table by the sofa and picked up a piece of paper the same as Michael's. Isabel nodded.

"Now, the three cameras are going to pick up the two of you together, then each of you alone. Do you want me to leave the room so you have some privacy?" Isabel asked looking at Michael. He nodded. Isabel leaned forward and switched all of the cameras on.

"Ok then. We're rolling. Call me when you're done." The two nodded and watched as she left the room.

"Ok are you ready to do this?" Maria asked her nervous looking husband. She smiled at him and he seemed to relax a little.

"Yeah, sure. But you're going first." Maria laughed softly and nodded her head.

TBC…


	16. Part 8 A Past Revisited Chapter 4

Title: A Past Revisited

Author: heavenly-vixen

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… unfortunately.

Description: It's Michael and Maria's 10th Wedding Anniversary. The two sit down to make a tape. Set after graduation, about 12 years after the series ended. Mainly M/M but has appearances by K/I and M/L with some new original characters.

**_Chapter 4 – The Interview_**

"When did you first want to kiss me Michael?" Michael smiled at his wife who was finding this very amusing. He, however, could see the danger in this. The very real danger that he would be embarrassed and Kyle would never let him live it down. His only comfort, that Isabel was planning the same thing for their 10 year anniversary.

"In the "Porno version of Aladdin" hotel room. When you asked me about urges." Michael lowered his head. When he looked up he saw Maria had a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, I wanted you to kiss me then." She smiled. Michael was taken aback for a moment. He had no idea about that. 14 years had passed since that night and he never knew. Although the truth made him happier than he cared to admit.

"Ok, What did you think of me before our first kiss?" Maria looked a little nervous at the question her husband had asked her and for a moment Michael regretted asking it, until he saw her mouth curve up in the smallest smirk.

"Originally, before I knew ANYTHING about you I thought you were kind of cute. Then I was afraid of you, and then I thought you were absolutely… sexy." Michael smiled and raised his eyebrows at that comment. Maria blushed. That was an interesting development.

"How exactly did you feel about me kissing you the first time?" Maria blushed again before laughing. Michael was getting to her with these questions; she had a feeling she'd be doing a lot of blushing before the end of this little interview

"Like it _so_ did not calm me down." She laughed and Michael joined.

"That was such a lame excuse. I should have just told you the truth. You were always so cute when you're angry." He smiled at her. He still sometimes made her angry just so he could see the cute expression she always got on her face and he could kiss her until she was speechless.

"Ok ok, one for me. With the dinner and the candles, the first time we were together, did you plan for us to end up in your bed?" Maria asked a little uncertain. Michael's face turned serious.

"No… I just; I just wanted to give you the dream, one perfect date before I told you I had to leave. That was just a bonus." He laughed.

"Yeah, that was your dream of a perfect date." Michael nodded and the two laughed.

"If you had known that I was planning to leave, would you have slept with me that night?" Maria thought for a second before answering. Michael watched her, fearful of her answer.

"I probably would have slept with you sooner actually." She smiled as she answered.

"Really? Why?" He wasn't expecting that. Maria looked straight into his eyes as she answered.

"Because I was, always have been, and I'm still madly in love with you. There was no way in hell I was going to let you leave without having every part of you, even if it was only for one night."

"Babe, I…" Michael looked at the camera and couldn't finish. The memory of that night was still so emotional. The life he almost missed out on, the love… his family. He hated that he'd even considered leaving and always tried to let Maria know that the thought has never entered his mind since. That he's always and will always want to be wherever she is.

"I know" Maria smiled softly at him. She knew the thoughts running through his head and knew they were too deep to be shared with others, especially on camera. "My turn. If our roles were reversed and you and I were in the position Max and Liz were, would you have saved me?" Michael looked into Maria's eyes. But she was looking at her lap.

"In a heart beat. I've always loved you. When Max would go to the café to watch Liz work. I would go along so I could see you. I worshipped from afar." Michael laughed. Maria looked up and smiled. She was afraid of what his answer would have been, but a part of her knew. Michael would never have let her get hurt. Not at anytime in their lives.

"Lighter subject… What did you honestly think of my short pixie hair style?" Michael smiled.

"I thought it was cute, you were my little pixie," Michael laughed, along with Maria.

"Oh my god, you were my spike head." She laughed.

"Speaking of which… What do you honestly think of my hair?" Michael eyed Maria suspiciously causing her to laugh.

"I like it," She whispered. Michael perked up. That was something he was glad was permanently recorded.

"You what? I'm sorry Maria I didn't catch that. Once more for the cameras?" Maria looked at Michael with a scowl.

"I said, I like it ok?" Maria announced hiding her face yet still laughing softly.

"Oh the truth comes out. I'm glad the camera's were here for that one." Michael laughed.

"Yeah yeah… Enough… when did you think I was the most beautiful?" Maria asked with a cautioning glare.

"That's easy, when you're pregnant. You… glow, and everything around glows just because it's near you. But then you have that effect at anytime." Maria looked at him in awe.

"Oh honey, you are so getting lucky tonight." The two burst out laughing. After a minute it was Michael's turn again.

"When were you most proud of me?" Michael asked. Maria smiled and looked up at him. She knew how important that question was to Michael. She was the only person whose opinion mattered to him, and he always wanted to be worthy in her eyes.

"I know exactly when. When Alex and Amy were born. You held my hand, and I know you were terrified but you never showed it. You stayed with me, and kissed my forehead, promised me everything was going to be all right. That's when." Michael looked deep in her eyes and smiled. He was terrified, but not of alien hunters or exposure, he was terrified that he was going to loose them. That he would screw up and loose everything. Everything that ever mattered to him. That, he knew, would have destroyed him.

"At anytime, did you ever regret, even for just a second, leaving home for me?" Maria looked him dead in the eyes and answered with one simple word.

"No… You are my home… How did you feel when I told you I was pregnant… both times?" Michael lowered his head and smiled.

"With Alex, first I was shocked, then I was terrified. We didn't know what to do. I was so afraid I'd loose one or worst yet both of you but the fear subsided and I was ecstatic. By the time Amy came along, we'd done it before and everything was fine. So I was no way near as scared. I don't think I was at all actually. I was just… happy." Maria smiled at him as a lone tear dropped from her eye.

"Oh god," Maria laughed as she wiped the tear away. Michael leaned forward and took her hand in his. He ran his thumb over her palm and when she looked up and smiled at him, he let go.

"How did you feel when you found out you were pregnant with Alex?"

"I was the same as you. Shocked and terrified. But it all faded and I was overcome with this notion. The reality that I was going to be a mom… It was amazing." She smiled remembering.

_//Flashback// _

_Maria stood in front of the sink in the bathroom of the new house she'd just bought with Michael. She stared at her reflection, her mouth open in shock with a little plastic stick in her hand. She looked down at it again. Blue, blue meant she was pregnant. She was pregnant. Maria dropped the Pregnancy test. It made a sound as it fell against the faucet, but she didn't hear it. Slowly walking out of the bathroom, Maria sat on their bed. A million thoughts flew through her mind. Thoughts of green babies, and children with powers, the worst thought: of death or capture. She lowered her hand over her stomach that would soon be swollen with life. A life she created with Michael and suddenly a smile played on her lips. She was going be a mom and the reality was overwhelming. She found herself laughing and dancing around the room, yelling:_

"_I'm going to be a mom". Over and over again, she yelled it before collapsing on the bed laughing. She couldn't wait till Michael got home._

_//End Flashback//_

"I remember coming home; you were sprawled out on the bed laughing. That's when you told me." Maria nodded smiling; Michael smiled back at her. It was a memory that he'd etched into his mind. Every detail was as fresh as if it happened yesterday.

"Do you want more children?" Michael didn't even take a second to think about it. He immediately blurted out his answer.

"Yes!" Maria laughed and stared at him in awe. He loved his kids and he loved being a father. There was no question; the answer would always be yes.

"Well, good… that's good, because I'm pregnant." Maria smiled as Michael's face went white. His eyes widened with surprise and he sat frozen. Maria laughed and snapped him out of it making him realise where he was and what Maria had just told him.

"Really?" Maria nodded.

"Mmmhmmm, 3 months." She answered nonchalantly. Michael seemed shocked at first, then lunged forward and kissed her passionately. Michael pulled away and laughed.

"Wow…" Was all he said and Maria couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Yeah, so how many more did you want exactly?" Michael looked at her. He was still processing it. He was so happy he didn't know how to express it.

"I don't know. As many as you'll allow." Maria nodded.

"Oh that's good. Because it's twins," She said casually. Maria looked up and saw the look on Michael's face. It was a dopey grin. She just knew he was thinking 'I am the greatest!' she shook her head and smiled at him. "Well say something Spaceboy," Maria ordered nervously.

"Wow. This is a nice surprise." Michael smiled. He couldn't think of anything else to say. His mind was void of all speech; the only thing he could see was Amy and Alex as babies. The image of Maria holding them just moments after they'd been born. It clouded his vision and he had to remind himself where he was and to keep his emotions in check. Didn't need a scene of him crying on tape for Kyle to crap on about for the rest of their lives.

"Not a bad anniversary gift huh?" She laughed. Michael nodded. "Eh, what the hell, we've got the cabin too." She smiled as his face lit up.

"Really?" Maria nodded. "And the kids?"

"Izzy and Kyle are taking them. We leave Friday night. No one expects us back until Monday afternoon." She smiled as Michael leaned towards her and kissed her passionately.

Isabel, who had been sitting at the foot of the stairs listening, smiled and a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. It was so nice to see them happy. She'd started this little video project as something sweet they could have forever and if things ever got to hard they could watch it. They could watch it and remember why they fought for each other. From the very beginning, their relationship was a battle. They had to fight to be together and stay together but now the fight is over. They won the battle and they won the war. They found their peace within each other and now they were free to just _be_. To be happy with ones they loved.

The End…


	17. Part 9 A Family Affair Chapter 1

Title: A Family Affair

Author: heavenly-vixen

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… unfortunately.

Description: Sequel to "A Past Revisited" Set after graduation, Michael and Maria's family extends. Mainly M/M but has appearances by K/I and M/L with some new original characters.

**_Chapter One_**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Amy called from her bedroom as she awoke from a nightmare. Both Michael and Maria ran straight into her room. Gathering Amy in her arms, Maria began to rock her gently as Michael ran his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"It's ok baby, Mommy and Daddy are here now," Michael assured the crying 4-year-old. "What'd you see baby?" he asked. All her life little Amy had a sixth sense. She was human but she always had dreams of things to come, sometimes they were good and sometimes bad.

"Mommy was screaming." The little girl choked out as sobs wracked her tiny body. "She was hurting," She continued in a little tearful voice.

"Its ok, I'm fine, I'm right here and nothings going to happen to me," Maria reassured her daughter. Michael took his daughters hand and connected with her. When he broke the connection he smiled, confusing Maria.

"Amy honey, Its alright… everything's fine." Michael smiled.

"But mommy was hurting," Amy said, her voice still wavering as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Maria was confused; she stood with Amy still in her arms and mouthed.

"What?" Michael just shook his head and smiled at them. He took Amy from Maria's arms and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, try to get back to sleep ok?" Amy buried her face in her daddy's shoulder.

"Can I sleep with you and mommy?" Michael smiled and rubbed her back.

"Of course baby." Taking Maria's hand Michael walked back to the bedroom the two shared with his daughter in his arms, and his wife beside him looking at him questioningly. Michael lay Amy down in the middle of the big bed and kissed her cheek gently. Turning towards Maria, he leaned toward her and whispered in her ear.

"She saw you in labor with the twins." He smiled as he rubbed her stomach slightly. Maria had just started to show and the couple was now facing having to tell their children. When he pulled back and looked into her eyes he saw the smile spread across Maria's face.

"Mommy?" Amy called her little voice still a little unsteady. Maria walked towards her daughter and lay down beside her.

"I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere." she smiled as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Mommy, can you sing to me?" Maria smiled and kissed her forehead. Michael lay down on his side of the bed and watched as his daughter clung to his wife as she sang her off to sleep.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Alex asked from his parent's bedroom door. Michael looked up and shook his head.

"Just a nightmare. Everything's alright." Alex nodded and turned away.

"Goodnight." He called over his shoulder as he started towards his room.

"Goodnight buddy." Michael turned towards the girls as Alex disappeared back into his room.

"She's asleep," Maria whispered smiling at her husband. Michael reached over the sleeping child and took Maria's hand in his, squeezing gently.

_**~~ Morning ~~**_

Michael awoke to a hand slapping him in the face. His body flinched as the hand made contact and he grunted. Opening his eyes he looked over and saw Maria trying not to laugh. Amy was sprawled out on the bed her arm flung over Michael's face. His assailant was his daughter. Apparently she thought that a whack to the face was better than an alarm clock in her unconscious state. Michael peeled her arm from his face without waking her and walked into the adjoining bathroom shaking his head. He splashed water on his face, in an attempt to wake himself up. He felt arms come around his waist and he smiled. Turning around, he leaned down and captured Maria's lips with his own. They were broken from their kiss by a tug to Michael's pants. Michael reached down and pulled Amy up into his arms.

"Hey sleepy head," Maria teased as Amy held on to her daddy.

"You're daddy's little alarm clock aren't you sweetie?" Amy looked at him confused. Michael just smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hungry honey?" Maria asked and Amy's curls bounced around her face as she nodded yes. "Ok I'm showering, Michael feed the kids," She laughed as she pushed him out of the bathroom. Michael rolled his eyes and headed downstairs as Amy giggled in his arms.

"What are you laughing at huh?" Michael teased. Amy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing daddy." He smiled and maneuvered her up onto his shoulders. When the two entered the kitchen Alex was sitting at the counter drinking. Michael sat Amy down onto the stool beside Alex and headed straight for the fridge.

"So what do you two want for breakfast?" Michael asked.

"Eggs and toast." Alex announced while reading his comic book. Michael turned to Amy.

"What about you munchkin?" Amy exaggeratedly nodded her head. Michael shook his and turned back to the fridge. By the time Maria walked downstairs the kids were eating away, Amy making cute little noises the little girl never realized she made, and Michael, he stood leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in his hands as he watched his family, a family he never thought he'd have. Maria smiled and walked towards her family. She kissed Alex on the cheek, much to his dismay and patted Amy on the back softly.

"When do you want to have that chat?" Maria asked Michael.

He looked at her and said, "As soon as they finish eating." Maria smiled and nodded.

_**~~ 10 minutes later ~~**_

Maria and Michael sat on the sofa in the living room, Alex and Amy in between them. Michael looked at Maria to begin.

"Ok, kids we really need to talk to you about something." Alex looked from his mother to his father and sighed. Slumping back against the sofa Alex rolled his eyes. They'd had this discussion before.

"Oh no," He groaned and Michael laughed. Amy looked at Alex and the same confused look Maria had always seen on Michael's face graced the features of their daughter.

"What? What's going on?" Amy asked. Maria put her arm around her shoulders and braced herself to divulge the news.

"Amy sweetie, you're going to have a new brother or sister soon." Amy still looked confused.

"Why? Where's Alex going?" Michael laughed and Alex rolled his eyes.

"No dummy, there's going to be a new one, mom's having a baby." Amy tilted her head and looked at her mother.

"Why?" Maria smiled softly at her daughter. How on earth do you answer that question?

"Just because honey. Don't you want another brother or sister?" Amy thought for a minute.

"Will they be like Alex?" Michael laughed again. His kids could always make him laugh.

"I don't know honey, we'll have to wait until we meet them." She smiled. Alex sat up quickly.

"Them? How many?" Michael looked at his son and offered a sympathetic look that Maria glared at.

"Two buddy, twins." Alex groaned and leaned back.

"Oh jeez." Michael ruffled his hair.

"Hey, it's not that bad… If one's a boy you can gang up on your sister." Maria's eyes widened and Alex smiled.

"Michael! Alex, you are to do no such thing." Maria glared at Michael and Alex. Amy looked at her mommy with big inquisitive eyes.

"But mommy, why? And when are they coming?" Maria turned very white.

"Because God wants us to have a bigger family. And he wants us to have one in about 6 months."

Amy thought for a minute. "How long is that?" Maria stopped to think.

"Just after Christmas sweetie." Amy appeared to be in deep thought. This concept was new.

"Will they be as big as Jimmy?" Maria looked at Michael but he wasn't going to give her any help. She made a note to self: kill Michael later.

"No honey, they'll be tiny, little babies."

Amy smiled. "I like babies."

Maria smiled back. "I like babies too." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Oh jeez, bring on the screaming in the middle of the night." Michael laughed and stood up.

"Come on Alex, I'll take you to hockey practice." Michael walked upstairs with Alex leaving Maria and Amy alone.

"Mommy, can we play dress up while Alex is out?" Maria smiled.

"Sure honey." Amy squealed happily and jumped up on the sofa. She jumped up and down before running upstairs to watch Scooby. Maria stood and walked towards the kitchen.

"This is going to be interesting," Maria sighed as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

_**~~ 2 hours later ~~**_

Michael and a very sweaty Alex walked into the house. Amy came running down the stairs towards her dad and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy, Daddy, I'm a princess," Amy cooed as Michael looked at her outfit. She was wearing a ballerina costume her hair up in a ponytail and sparkles all over her. Michael smiled.

"So I see Princess." Alex ran up stairs to get changed. "Hey buddy, get your trunks on we'll go swimming." Alex hooted his approval and ran into his room.

"Daddy can I go swimming too?" Amy asked with a hopeful look on her face. Michael placed his forehead against hers before nodding quickly. "Yay!" Amy screamed as she wiggled out of Michael's arms and ran upstairs calling to Maria.

Michael entered his bedroom and found Maria already clad in a jade green bikini, a slight bump in her belly. Michael smiled as he watched her dress Amy. Amy laughing and talking about what adventure Scooby went on today. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, leaning his chin against her shoulder.

"Hey," Michael turned his head and kissed her neck softly.

"Hey," He replied. Amy jumped off the bed and ran towards Alex's room calling.

"Alex, are you ready yet, I want to go swimming." Michael and Maria listened.

"Hold you horses air head I'm coming," They heard the thumps of the kids running down the stairs and turned to each other.

"You coming too handsome?" Michael grinned evilly and laughed. Maria feigned shock and slapped his shoulder. "Dirty boy." Michael just continued to grin evilly. "Well, are you?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Maria smiled and kissed him quickly before he turned towards their closet. Maria smacked his ass lightly and laughed as he jumped. "Watch it Blondie." Maria laughed harder.

"Oh I am." Michael growled lightly and Maria left the room laughing.

_**~~ By the pool ~~**_

Amy giggled as Michael threw her up into the air. She landed in the water with a splash and came up laughing.

"Again daddy." Michael laughed and threw Alex in the air before lifting Amy up again. Maria sat at the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the cool water and smiled at the scene in front of her. Mr. Stonewall Guerin was now the proud, happy Mr. Mackenzie with two kids who he loved more than anything in the world and two more on the way. They had come so far to finally be totally at peace and happy. With a beautiful big house, two great kids, no money hassles and no FBI on their tails it was amazing to her. Maria was brought out of her thoughts by a splash of water landing right on her. She flinched and heard all three offenders laughing in the water.

"Oh now you're asking for it." Maria jumped into the water and a full-scale water fight ensued as the family laughed happily.

TBC…


	18. Part 9 A Family Affair Chapter 2

Title: A Family Affair

Author: heavenly-vixen

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… unfortunately.

Description: Sequel to "A Past Revisited" Set after graduation, Michael and Maria's family extends. Mainly M/M but has appearances by K/I and M/L with some new original characters.

**_Chapter Two_**

Maria carefully, and with quite a bit of difficulty, rose from the bed. She awoke to an empty bed and the reality frightened her. So as fast as she could muster her 6-month pregnant body to move, she went downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she found Michael cleaning up. She sighed with relief. Even after all these years, if she ever awoke alone, she freaked. Michael turned at the sound; he smiled when he saw her attempting to sit down.

"Morning babe," Michael smiled as Maria waved her hand as a reply.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Michael turned back to finish washing up. Maria had trained him well and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You've been really tired, I wanted to let you sleep." Maria smiled her gratitude.

"We still are going shopping today?" Michael placed the last dish in the rack to dry before turning to face his wife.

"Of course. I had a look at the old crib. I think we should get two new ones, that one's not going to make it." Maria smiled and nodded. She looked tired already. "Want some breakfast." Maria's eyes opened wide happily.

"Hell yes. What are you making?" She smiled. Michael laughed and went to the fridge.

"How do pancakes sound?" Maria just cooed. Pancakes sounded heavenly. "Pancakes it is."

Michael watched in fascination as Maria quickly devoured the stack of pancakes in front of her and perked right up, full of energy.

"What?" Maria asked, her voice muffled by the mouthful of pancakes she was still munching on.

"Just wondering when you were going to take a breath." Michael teased and earned himself a soft smack in the arm. He just laughed and kissed her cheek as he took her empty plate over to the sink.

"Where are the kids?" Maria asked pushing herself up off the chair.

"Isabel picked them up already. Amy was not too pleased we were going baby shopping without her. Izzy promised to rent any video she wanted and the two could have a girls day just to get her out the door." Michael smiled remembering the smile that lit up his daughter's face at the suggestion.

"That's my girl." Maria grinned as she walked out of the kitchen and embarked on a lengthy journey to the bedroom and the impossible task of getting dressed.

_**~~ Later that Afternoon ~~**_

Maria waddled into the house carrying as many bags as she could. Michael brought up the rear with even more. Maria dropped the bags in the living room and sat down as quickly as she could.

"I swear I feel like I'm about to burst," Michael smiled and sat down beside her.

"You look like it too," He teased garnering a glare and a light slap. Michael just laughed and rested his hand on her protruding belly. She really was big, she looked 9 months pregnant and the weight of the twins was really taking its toll on her body. She was tired all the time and having trouble walking. It was normal but it still worried Michael. She would deliver soon, about a month they were told and Maria couldn't wait. "I'm going to give Kyle a call, get him to give me a hand setting these cribs up." Michael announced kissing Maria on the cheek softly before getting up.

"Kyle man, can you come over and give me a hand with these cribs… Thanks man." Michael hung up the phone and watched Maria from the doorway. She'd fallen asleep on the couch, her hand protectively over her stomach. He hoped that he could get the nursery finished before she woke up, but the chances weren't good. With the weight of the twins, she was waking up regularly in an attempt to get comfortable, an attempt that never succeeded, yet Maria still loved every minute of being pregnant. She said that all the good things you experience far out weigh the bad. A knock at the door brought Michael out of his trance.

"Hey man, the stuff's in the car." Kyle nodded and the two walked out to the garage. Kyle shook his head as he walked towards the trunk of the car. "What?" Michael questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing man, it's just… All of us still can't believe that you have a mini-van."

"Hey the mini-van's Maria's. The Jeep is mine," Michael stated matter-of-factly. Kyle nodded letting the subject drop as they unloaded the first crib. Putting them together sure was going to be interesting. It wasn't like they hadn't had enough practice. Between everyone the boys had put together 5 cribs, each time re-painting and decorating the nurseries. They'd re-painted Michael and Maria's only a few days earlier from the baby pink of Amy's time there to a pale yellow.

_**~~ 1 hour later ~~**_

Michael and Kyle walked downstairs towards the kitchen in desperate need of a cold Snapple. They'd finally got both cribs set up and now they only had to set up the rest of the furniture. Two change tables, two high chairs, a walker and a cupboard that had to be moved in. Michael ducked his head into the living room and found Maria still fast asleep. He smiled before following Kyle into the kitchen.

"How's Maria?" Kyle asked worriedly. They'd received word from Valenti that he and Maria's mom had finally tied the not 3 years after they left Roswell and Kyle immediately stepped up to the role of big brother.

"She's tired all the time, and she's about ready to pop. The doctor said she could deliver anytime in the next 2 months and it's scaring the hell out of her. I mean not many twins have ever been carried to term but Maria's terrified that something's going to go wrong. She hasn't said anything, but I know she is. Right now I'm just trying to make her as comfortable as possible." Kyle nodded.

"Well Maria's one of the strongest people I've ever met, she'll be fine." Michael nodded smiling proudly.

"Do you know what they are?" Michael smiled; he couldn't resist a pun.

"They're babies Kyle," Michael stated sarcastically and Kyle merely laughed.

"Duh, Boys, girls, one of each?" Michael shook his head.

"Maria thinks it's one of each. She said she's got a feeling. She was right about Alex and Amy so, I'm going to go with one of each." Kyle nodded.

"That'd be perfect. Two girls and two boys." He smiled. Michael nodded.

"Come on man, let's try and get this finished before Maria wakes up." Kyle and Michael quickly and quietly hurried upstairs to finish work on the nursery.

Two hours later and they were moving the last of the furniture into the room, a cupboard with baby ducklings painted on it. Kyle and Michael hurried downstairs and picked up all the bags that Michael and Maria had brought in earlier. They entered the living room and found Maria awake and watching Oprah. She was crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" Michael asked concerned as he was quickly by her side, rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly. Kyle quickly hurried to the other side and took her hand.

"It's just... She's all they had… And she didn't have any money… Yet she still took them in… And now she's got a new car…" Maria managed to choke out in between sobs. Kyle and Michael looked at the TV. Oprah had given a woman who had taken in her sister's kids, after her death, a new car. Michael shook his head and bit his lip as not to laugh.

"She's a great woman," Michael tried to sound sincere. Apparently he pulled it off.

"Y…Yeah," Maria stuttered through her tears. Michael and Kyle stood up.

"Honey, we're going to take this stuff upstairs, you need anything?" Maria shook her head and the guys picked up all the bags they'd dropped. The boys walked upstairs and muttered together.

"Hormones."

TBC…


	19. Part 9 A Family Affair Chapter 3

Title: A Family Affair

Author: HeavenlyVixen

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I have Michael Guerin tied to my bed… I wish. ;)

Acknowledgements: To Sarah, a great Beta and a great friend and to all the people who've read my fics. Thank you so much, the great feedback has inspired me to keep writing. Thank you all.

**_Chapter 3_**

"AAHHHH MICHAEL I HATE YOU!" Maria screamed as she delivered the first of the twins. Michael however was smiling at his wife who had his hand in a death grip and would no doubt require healing by Max.

"BASTARD WITH SPERM." Michael just stood by and took whatever abuse she dished out. He could take it; after all she'd yelled all the same things when she was in labour with Alex and Amy.

"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN," Maria grit her teeth and pushed one last time as the second of the twins came into the world. Maria collapsed against the hospital bed as the screams of their newborn children floated through the air. Maria smiled at the sound. Michael leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered as she brought the hand she still held to her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered back before releasing his swollen hand. The doctor walked toward Michael and Maria.

"Congratulations Mrs Mackenzie, you have two beautiful, healthy new babies. 10 fingers, 10 toes each and 2 girls." Maria closed her eyes and smiled tiredly.

"Thank you," Michael whispered to the woman standing before them.

"Would you like to hold them?" She smiled. Maria sat up quickly.

"Yes, where are my babies, give me my babies," She rambled quickly. Two nurses brought over two healthy little pink babies. Maria took one in each arm and looked from one to the other in awe. "They're so beautiful," she whispered. Michael smiled and held one tiny little hand in his large one; his other came up to run through Maria's damp hair. He looked down on the two bundles in his wife's arms and a tear slipped from his eye. He quickly wiped it away and smiled at three of the four most beautiful women in the world.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Maria looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Here, hold one." Michael carefully took his daughter into his arms and imprinted her features into his mind. This was a picture he never wanted to forget. She already had her mommy's lips and her daddy's hair. He couldn't help but smile at the slight amount of wild brown hair atop her tiny little head.

"What are we going to name these beauties?" Maria watched her husband as he very gently rocked their daughter in his arms.

"I was thinking Abigail and… Michala." Michael's head swung round to look straight at his wife.

"Michala?" Maria nodded.

"Michala Lily Mackenzie," She said softly while she took the tiny hand of the child, in her arms, in to hers. "And Abigail Rose." Maria nodded and smiled tiredly at her husband.

"Hi Abby." Maria directed to the bundle in her arms.

"It's nice to meet you Michala." Michael kissed his daughters head softly.

~~ Next Day ~~

Maria lay in her hospital bed as Michael went to collect their daughters from the nursery. After a good sleep she felt close to normal again. She smiled as the door opened a crack.

"Mind if we come in?" Isabel asked as two kids at her feet peeked in. Maria's smile lit her face as she cast her gaze on Alex and Amy.

"Of course not. Oh my babies, I missed you," She said as the children engulfed her in a hug. Isabel walked over to the family slowly, a smile lighting her beautiful features.

"Hey Maria. How are you?" Isabel leaned down and gave Maria a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine. Not even really tired anymore." Isabel smiled as she sat down across from the bed.

"So? Where are the little bundles of joy?" Maria smiled.

"Right behind you." Isabel turned abruptly at the sound of Michael's voice behind her. She jumped up and ran straight towards him.

"Oh they're so beautiful… Michael let me hold one." Michael smiled and carefully handed Michala to Isabel. "Aww, two gorgeous little girls." Alex's head shot up.

"Girls? I was hoping for boys, now I'm trapped with 4 girls." Michael smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry buddy, the next one will be a boy." The boy smiled triumphantly. Michael looked straight at Maria's surprised yet happy face and smirked knowingly at her.

"Names?" Isabel demanded.

"Michala Lily is in your arms and I'm holding Abigail Rose." Isabel nodded and cooed over the tiny beauty in her arms.

"Two beautiful flowers as middles names, I like it. Maria, what do the first names mean?" Maria broke her eyes away from Michael's finally, to look at Isabel.

"Abigail means 'My father's Joy' and that's why I picked Michala as well." Isabel smiled at Michael as he rocked the baby in his arms gently.

"They're beautiful names Maria and very gorgeous babies," She gushed. "I better go tell everyone in the waiting room." She walked towards Maria and gave her Michala. "Bye honey." She quickly left the room with a wave.

Amy walked over to Michael and tugged on the leg of his pants lightly. Michael looked down at her smiling.

"Daddy, can I hold Abby?" Michael smiled. He moved to sit down and held one hand out to Amy. She climbed onto his lap and with the help of Michael held her baby sister in her arms. Alex walked towards his mother and took her free hand.

"Mom, can I hold her?" Maria looked up at her son and smiled. He'd always protested the arrival of his two newest sisters but he was as excited as everyone else, maybe even a little more.

"Of course you can baby. You remember how?" Alex nodded his head and held his arms out to receive Michala. He gently patted her back as he looked down at her tiny face.

"She's pretty daddy," Amy spoke up from Michael's lap as she studied her new sister.

"Yes baby she is," Michael replied.

"Just like mommy," Amy remarked and made Maria smile.

"No, mommy's not pretty." Alex commented and everyone looked at him oddly. "Mommy's beautiful Amy, there's a difference." Amy nodded her head and seemed to take in this new information as a lone tear ran down Maria's cheek. She locked eyes with Michael and mouthed "Best kids ever." Michael nodded as Maria's hand reached out to run up and down Alex's back.

"I love you sweetie," She whispered so only he could hear. Alex leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too mommy."


	20. Part 9 A Family Affair Chapter 4

Title: A Family Affair

Author: HeavenlyVixen

Rating: PG-13

Acknowledgements: To Sarah, a great Beta and a great friend and to all the people who've read my fics. Thank you so much, the great feedback has inspired me to keep writing. Thank you all.

**_Chapter 4_**

Michael ran around the car to open the door for Maria. Taking her hand, he gently helped her out of the car.

"Michael, I'm fine. I can walk by myself."

Michael looked at her carefully. "Are you sure?"

Maria threw her head back and laughed. "Yes I'm sure I've been doing it since I was a baby." Michael rolled his eyes and walked round to retrieve his new daughters from the backseat.

~~**~~

Michael and Maria carefully placed Michala and Abigail gently in their new cribs. Backing away slightly, Maria surveyed the room and for the first time noticed a beautiful antique rocking chair placed by the window, looking out over the garden.

"You got me a rocking chair?" Maria questioned with awe. Michael looked up from his daughters to look at the glowing face of his wife. His wife. The term still sounded so new, yet remained like music to his ears. Wrapping his arms around her from behind he smiled gently before placing a kiss so soft on her neck it could have been mistaken as a light summer breeze.

"You like it?" Maria nodded and brought her delicate hand up to her face as a lone tear cascaded down her porcelain cheek. Maria nodded quickly before wiping the slight tearstain from her cheek. Turning in his arms, Maria kissed Michael softly and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you," She whispered with a smile.

"I love you, so much." Maria smiled deviously.

"Oh yeah? How much?" Michael smiled before replying, a kiss between each word.

"More... And…More... Each…Day." He finished with a kiss that Maria broke too early for his liking.

"Ditto," Maria smiled before kissing Michael deeply.

"Hey, Hey, that's enough of that, that's how you got 4 kids in the first place," Kyle teased as he entered the nursery.

"Kyle, has no one had that talk with you yet? You can't get babies from kissing sweetie," Maria teased in a demeaning voice causing Michael to laugh.

"Ha ha Maria, real funny… So how are my two gorgeous little nieces?" Maria smiled at Kyle.

"Asleep, so be quiet dears. Actually better yet, leave the room. Everyone out now." Both Kyle and Michael saluted Maria before quickly running out of the room. Maria simply shook her head before quietly leaving the girls to sleep.

~~ One Month Later ~~

"Mommy, are you going to have any more babies?" Amy asked as she climbed up onto the kitchen stool. Maria looked over at Michael who simply shrugged his shoulders, disengaging himself from the conversation and garnering a glare from Maria.

"Why honey? Do you want me to have more?" Amy tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment. Maria smiled as a look of deep concentration crossed her daughter's face.

"Will they cry all the time?" Maria looked down to hide the smile that graced her face.

"Not all the time sweetie. But babies do cry sweetie." Amy tilted her head again and Maria had to bite her lip to keep from laughing aloud.

"Ok. You can have more babies." Maria couldn't stop herself from laughing at that. Michael joined her re-entering the conversation.

"Well thank you honey, I'll keep that in mind," Maria smiled at her daughter. Amy nodded her head once satisfied with her answer and ran out of the room. Maria looked towards Michael and the two burst out laughing. Michael rose to walk toward his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as hers went around his neck.

"So what do you think? Should we take Amy's advice?" Maria smiled and leaned up to kiss Michael gently.

"I think we should wait awhile before we have that discussion. I have only been out of the hospital for a month…. But I think I could do it again." Maria smiled as Michael's face lit up. Michael leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"I have I ever told you that you are unbelievably sexy?" Maria smiled.

"Down boy. What is it about you and impregnating me?" Michael lowered his eyes from her gaze.

"Being a dad, a husband, it's all I've ever been good at. It's all I ever wanted but always thought was out of my reach." Maria touched her hand to his cheek and gently caressed his smooth skin.

"You're good at a lot of things Michael. Better than good, great. You're a fantastic father and husband. I am so proud of you." Michael looked up into her eyes and saw what he always saw from Maria, love. Leaning forward he kissed her softly.

"I love you so much," He whispered against her lips. Maria kissed him gently.

"I love you too."

Tbc…


	21. Part 9 A Family Affair Chapter 5

Title: A Family Affair

Author: HeavenlyVixen

Rating: PG-13

Acknowledgements: To Sarah, a great Beta and a great friend and to all the people who've read my fics. Thank you so much, the great feedback has inspired me to keep writing. Thank you all.

**_Chapter 5_**

_**~~11 Months Later~~**_

Maria and Michael sat on the floor in the family room, playing with the twins as Alex and Amy, watched cartoons. Scooby was on the case as the twins crawled away from their mommy and daddy toward a toy they both had their eyes on.

Michael and Maria smiled as their little hands padded against the carpet with each step forward. The two reached the object of their desire and reached out with their chubby little hands. Taking one arm of the bear each the two stood. Maria's eyes widened and Michael took flight.

In less than 30 seconds he was back, a camcorder in hand. The twins stood swaying slightly on their unstable chubby little legs and all attention focused on the two. The girls looked towards their mommy, who sat only 4 feet away from them her arms outstretched towards them. They smiled and giggled happily as they began to walk toward her.

As if in slow motion, one little leg stepped in front of the other, symbolizing their first step. Maria laughed and called towards her babies with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Oh my sweeties, come to mommy," The twins giggled as they gained confidence and strode toward her with more ease. They reached her and Maria scooped Abigail and Michala into her arms. Kissing their chubby little cheeks she directed their focus to Michael and the camera.

"Look at Daddy honey. Daddy did you see that?" Michael laughed and waved at the girls.

"I saw, my gorgeous, smart little babies. Those legs were made for walking huh girls?" The girls merely cooed and pointed at the camera. Alex and Amy recovered from the shock and jumped off the sofa to sit on the floor with their mom. Alex picked Michala up and placed her in his lap, Amy sitting beside him and taking Michala's small hand in hers.

"That was so cool," Alex exclaimed while gushing at his sister.

"Don't hog her. I want to play with her." Alex placed Michala in Amy's lap and waved at the camera as Michael sat down with his family.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is a momentous occasion. Michala and Abigail Mackenzie just took their first steps. Everyone gaze upon the greatness that is my family." Michael narrated as he zoomed out to get the entire family into the shot. Maria looked up and smiled at him. A tear of happiness slid down her cheek as she whispered.

"I love you so much." Michael smiled and answered back happily.

"I love you more than you could ever know." Michael switched the camera off and joined his family. The family that trusted him, believed in him and loved him. As he sat in the middle of his laughing and smiling children and his glowing wife a feeling washed over him, once so far away now was familiar. He was truly happy, at peace and he was home.

The End


	22. Epilogue Dance with My Father

Title: Dance with My Father

Author: Heavenly Vixen

Rating: K+

Series: The Story of Us

Disclaimer: I own the kids and the friends, that's it.

Description: The Final part in 'The Story of Us'.

Dedication: To Sarah, the Girls at RCWW and the readers who took time out of their lives to read my little series. Thank you all for your love and support. I hope this epilogue provides the ending and the closure you all deserve. Thank you.

* * *

My whole life I've seen things that others cannot. A gift, my mother called it. She always said that it came from my father, that he had wonderful instincts, especially when it came to protecting the ones he loved. He always had this aura about him. I always felt safe whenever he was around. It was a constant in my life. The knowledge that my father would have done anything to protect us. That his love never faulted and his strength never weakened, even as the years condemned.

There were a lot of us. You see, I come from a very big family. I have an older brother, two younger twin sisters and two younger twin brothers. Six children. My mother always said that both my parents wanted nothing more than a large family. Growing up they didn't have much. They were only children of single parent families. They dreamed of a life where they were surrounded by family, friends and love. She always said that my brothers, sisters and I were a dream come true and that nothing would ever tear us apart.

My father was the strength in our family but my mother was the heart. My earliest memory is of her holding me to her, her delicate hands running over my back as she sang softly in my ear and her body swayed to the rhythm in her mind. It is a memory of complete contentment and comfort like no other. I remember her holding my sisters and my younger brothers in the same way. Years later, when we were all grown, we would discuss the times her voice, her touch, could mend a hurt we thought would never end. How my father would enter the room moments later and take us in his arms and his warmth, his strength would envelop us. No matter what was wrong in our world, whatever heartache or pain, they would always make it disappear. They were our strength, our comfort, our safe ground.

We never questioned their love for us. Or their love for each other. Their relationship was never a fantasy, their love was real. It burned deep inside each other, the flame growing bigger and stronger as the years passed. It was an amazing model of love to grow up with. It taught us what true love really was. That fantasies are wonderful but they cannot hold a candle to reality. Reality engulfs you and lifts you high. It overwhelms you, it burns, it rages, it consumes you. It's magic, it's simple, its complex, its pain and its ecstasy. My mother always joked that if you're not careful it can drive you crazy and make you sane all at once. That it never makes sense so don't try to make sense of it, just surrender and let it surround you. Years later and I'm describing love exactly the same way to my own children.

My siblings and I witnessed the joy that their love brought them over the years and a year ago we witnessed the heartache. Last year we lost our dad. Michael Mackenzie passed away at 7 pm on July 9th with his family by his side and his wife's hand clutched firmly with his. He was 80 years old and his death was the greatest pain I've ever endured. Yet it pales in comparison to the pain it caused my mother. She never heard his last words; that was a gift that only I experienced. As I closed my eyes an image of him, young again and smiling, appeared in my mind. I heard his voice in my head and he whispered that he never thought he'd ever be so lucky as to have us in his life. That he loved us and my mother more than we would ever know. And in that moment I knew his love would never leave our lives, even in death his comfort and strength was insurmountable. Yet even with that sweet gift, there was nothing in this world that I wouldn't have given to be held by my father again. To dance with him slowly, like I had so many times over the years. But the pain lessens more and more each day.

My mother was lost for a long time. Her heart was broken and lost. She was distant and nothing could bring her round. Every night I would hear her crying alone in her room and every night I would pray that her heart would mend. But my prayers would never be realised. Her heart couldn't be mended; a part of it was missing without my father. He was the only man she has ever loved, he was her everything, without him she felt less than whole.

Months passed and she came back to herself, but there was always a light in her eyes that was missing without my father. I overheard her with her great-grandchild one day. My eldest child's daughter had asked her; "Nanna, do you miss Poppa?" I saw the tears well in her eyes but they never spilled. She just pulled Kara into her lap and wrapped her arms around her. Her words brought tears to my own eyes.

"Everyday princess." She picked my granddaughter's hand up and held it over her heart. "Do you feel that? My heart beat? That's your Poppa. He will always be there because a long, long time ago, I gave him my heart and he gave me his. So here, he is always with us and right here." She pointed to Kara's heart and the smile that lit her little face managed to wipe the tears from my mother's eyes. But I knew. She didn't feel like he was with her, she felt she was with him, waiting to join him and be whole again.

There was one comfort my mother found. Videos. My whole life my father recorded everything. He said that our lives were too precious, not to capture every moment and hold on to it with everything you have. Our very existence was everything he'd always dreamed of, and now knowing the comfort the tapes brought my mother I've never been more thankful for our little video camera. I've found myself watching them over and over too. My mother's favourite has become mine. It was made when I was four, and it was their 10th wedding anniversary. They were so happy and so full of life. It still astounds me the intensity and the manner in which they looked at each other. They loved each other more than anyone I've ever met.

Yet today, as my siblings and I sit around my mother's bed waiting, watching while her body fails her and she takes breath for the last time, my grief is interrupted by a sense of completion. I tear my eyes from her prone form and let them slip shut. I can see her. The music drifts into my own consciousness, though the room itself is silent. She's moving towards my father. His arms are open and waiting. Her heart has been returned, her love has returned to her. She smiles as she steps into his embrace and they begin to move together with the music. They look just like they did when I was young. The tears slip from my eyes, I can feel them, but I don't move. I don't want to lose this image.

"What do you see?" I recognise my younger brother Matt's voice through the beat.

"They're dancing." My voice cracked but I don't care. My parents stop and turn towards me. They smile and I can hear their voices though their mouths never move and the smile never fades.

"You are our everything. We love you. We will never leave you. Look after each other, together you will never be alone and live with the knowledge that you are a dream come true." The last words I will ever hear my mother and father say. They start to move together again and I finally recognise the music as the image of them starts to fade. I fight to hold it but it's diminishing by the second before there is only darkness. I've always been able to see things others couldn't. Sometimes it felt like a curse when my mind was filled with images of pain and suffering. But other times it was a gift, like now, and I pity those who can't see. I open my eyes and find my brothers and sisters watching me. My sisters, Abigail and Michala are crying. My brothers Alex, Matt and Mark are trying to be strong but I can feel their heartache. I reach for Abby's hand.

"She's gone. They're together and happy." The tears fall from my eyes and I can see the pain in theirs. We will never again hear her voice as she sings; never again feel the touch of her hand. Now we must live our lives without the people we thought would always be there. But I feel for my brothers and sisters. They never saw them together again, back in each other's arms, where they belonged. That was my gift, and for the first time in my life, I'm eternally grateful for it.

My parents never lived happily ever after, but they were never a fantasy. Their love was real. Their love burned, raged and impassioned them beyond their wildest dreams and continued til their last breath. They lived for each other and for us and that is better than any happily ever after a fairytale could ever offer.

**_THE END_**

_Back when I was a child_

_Before life removed all the innocence_

_My father would lift me high_

_And dance with my mother and me and then_

_Spin me around til I fell asleep_

_Then up the stairs he would carry me_

_And I knew for sure, I was loved_

_If I could get_

_Another chance_

_Another walk,_

_Another dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never ever end_

_How I'd love love love_

_To dance with my father again_

_When I and my mother would disagree_

_To get my way I would run from her to him_

_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me_

_Then finally make me do just what my mama said_

_Later that night when I was asleep_

_He left a dollar under my sheet_

_Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

_If I could steal one final glance_

_One final step, one final dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never ever end_

_Cause I'd love love love,_

_To dance with my father again_

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

_And I'd hear how my mother cried for him_

_I pray for her even more than me_

_I pray for her even more than me_

_I know I'm praying for much to much_

_But could you send back the only man she loved_

_I know you don't do it usually_

_But dear lord she's dying_

_To dance with my father again_

_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_

_**Well, that's that. The end! Finished. No more. My little series is over and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad there are still some Candy Girls out there. =]** _


End file.
